


The Surrogate

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A.I. - Freeform, AU, Adjustment Period, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confusion, Falling In Love, Greg the Surogate A.I., M/M, Multi, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mycroft and Greg talks, Mycroft is married, Mycroft is the british governmet, Mycroft uneasy, Not happily not by his choice, Pregnancy, Revolution, Secrets, The Old Ways, Trouble, Unhappiness, Wanting a child, feeling nothing is the best, getaway trip, lovemaking, mystrade, pregnancy isn't fashionable anymore, rescue plan, so much feels, surrogates, trying for a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Carrying a child wasn’t fashionable anymore, married couples could apply for Surrogates, A.I.-s designed to carry children instead of the busy modern woman.Mycroft was forced into a marriage at 19, forced to live an unhappy life until the call came and they took home their Surrogate, Gregory.His arrival changing everything for the both of them.
Relationships: Anthea & Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes&family, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

“Morning.” Mycroft walked down to the kitchen, his stomach turning upside down just by seeing his wife.

“Morning.” Sophie nodded coldly. 

“I got the call yesterday afternoon.”

“What call?” she didn’t look up from her phone.

“We can go and pick up the Surrogate today.”

“Both of us are needed?”

“Yes.”

“Might as well.” she sighed.

“You wanted this.” Mycroft poured himself coffee.

“I still do.”

“Then the car will be here in an hour.” he left her in the kitchen to finish his coffee.

He didn’t want to spend a second more in her presence. He kept their conversation to the minimum, staying out of each other’s way whenever it was possible. He wasn’t sure how that will be possible when they’ll have a child, but she wanted this and Mycroft as a dutiful husband agreed to it. Their marriage was arranged by the two families, as expected it did not work out at all. Mycroft knew that a child won’t save it, won’t make them magically fall in love and become a perfect happy family.

Carrying a child wasn’t fashionable anymore, married couples could apply for Surrogates, A.I.-s designed to carry children instead of the busy modern woman.

They’ve applied for a Surrogate right after marriage, and despite his wife’s insistence Mycroft did not used his influence to secure a Surrogate for them. So they’ve waited, not as long as any typical couple but they did.

The car pulled up in front of the Centre.

“Sir.”

“Just wait for us Thomas.” Mycroft helped his wife out of the car.

“Finally!” she sighed. “You know how it works? No one talks about it.”

“No but I’m sure there will be a briefing.” Mycroft took her hand, not letting her pull away.

“Pretty sure you know.” she grunted. 

“I know it is hard to believe but I’m not all knowing.”

“Let’s head in.” she cut him off.

“Welcome.” the young man at the front desk smiled at them widely. “Holmes family?”

“Indeed.”

“Please come with me.” he kept smiling at them. “We start here, ID checks, first.” Mycroft placed his palm to the scanner, they had every information about them in a chip implanted to their hands.

“Splendid! Now this way.” they arrived to a conference room.

“Mr. and Mrs. Holmes.” a woman was waiting for them. “How do you like your Surrogate?”

“Him?” Mycroft pointed at the young man.

“Indeed, it has a serial number or a name, Greg. It is your choice.”

“He is a man.” he stated.

“You didn’t specify your choice in the form.” she frowned looking through it again.

“Honey?” Mycroft asked hesitantly, Sophie was the one settling the paperwork.

“They said we might get one quicker that way and since you were not putting in any effort....”

“Doesn’t matter.” he rolled his eyes. “Let’s get started then.” he sat down.

“Right away Sir.” she whispered.

“Don’t need to be all bossy dear, you are not in the office.” Sophie sat down as well patting his leg with a murderous look.

“Apologies.” he smiled stiffly.

They filled out the forms and went through the mandatory medical checks again.

“Now, before you head home and form a happy family; here is a year worth shots for your Surrogate.”

“Shots?”

“Hormones, daily. Keep the sequence as it is...that is very vital. Understand?”

“Yes.” she took the box from her. “How the...process will go?”

“The old way.” she smiled widely.

“Old way?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“We harvested eggs from Mrs. Holmes, which were implanted into your Surrogate. We’ve found that the results are better if it is done the usual way.”

“Oh…” Mycroft whispered realisation hitting him.

“You must sign these non disclosure agreements first.”

“Sure.” Sophie signed the papers without reading them.

“I...I see that in case of a secrecy breach the child would be taken away from us.” Mycroft took his time to read it.

“Yes.”

“Now I understand why no one is talking about it.” 

“Just sign it.” she hissed with a forced smile on her face, Mycroft took a deep breath and signed the papers.

“All right, we are all set! Any more questions?”

“How soon we can expect results.” Sophie asked.

“Usually it takes three to six months...the second one comes much easier. If you chose to have more, well that’s even better and quicker.”

“Do you have children?”

“Four.” she smiled. “Trust me, it works.”

“Do they eat?”

“Yes, from the feedback we’ve learnt that it is easier for our clients to accept their Surrogates that way. They eat, drink, sleep just like you. However no feelings, no pain. Damage to the Surrogate can occur because of that, be careful!”

“Noted.”

“I assume everything is ready for it.”

“Yes. The home visits went well, or they said.”

“We wouldn’t be sitting here then.” she smiled. “I wish you the best of luck. If you have any question or any trouble, just call me.” she gave them her card.

“Thank you.” they shook hands.

“Have a nice day.”

“You as well, thank you.” she smiled. 

“Greg, dear.” Sophie took his arm. “Let’s go home.”

“Yes Mrs. Holmes.” he whispered.

“Oh you can talk?”

“Yes Mrs. Holmes.”

“We have a nice room set up for you.”

“Thank you Mrs. Holmes.”

“Oh, you are perfect.” she chuckled. “Isn’t it Mycroft?”

“Hmmm.” he mumbled distractedly following them out of the building. 

“You are not backing out of this!” she hissed.

“Of course not my love.” he smiled at her wanting nothing more than to scream and run away at that moment.

“Greg, you’ll sit in the front with Thomas.”

“Yes Mrs. Holmes.”

“You don’t mind?” Mycroft opened the car door for her.

“Mind what?”

“That it is a man.”

“It’s a robot. This doesn’t mean you can get back into your old ways. I’m ready to expose you at any second! Don’t forget that.”

“How could I.” Mycroft huffed. He’s past was something she could still blackmail him with. It getting out would have been, most likely, fatal to his just starting career.

“It’s a machine, you do whatever you want with it.

“Until you get a baby out of it.”

“Indeed. This chart should tell us which days of the month are the best.” she went through the thick file they were handed over.

“That is useful.” Mycroft stared out of the window.

“Don’t even think about getting out of this. The chances are better that way.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll know if you don’t do so. It can’t lie.”

“Your perfect little spy.” Mycroft mumbled. “Drop me off at the club Thomas.”

“Yes Sir.”

***

Mycroft stopped at the door, the Surrogate, was sitting by the window, staring out to the garden. He looked like a young man, only a few years older than him. Brown hair with a few grey strands in it, deep brown eyes, impeccable skin and a perfect body. Mycroft sighed inwardly, why they have to make them so damn perfect, so attractive.

“Dinner.” Mycroft knocked on the open door. 

“Yes Mr. Holmes.” he stood up stiffly and followed him to the kitchen.

“Sit, they gave us a whole nutrition plan for you. You are better kept than many people around the world.” 

“Nutrition is important for the child.” his voice was quiet and monotone.

“Yes, indeed.” he put a plate out for him. “Enjoy.” he sat down with his plate.

“Thank you.” Greg whispered. “Shouldn’t we wait for Mrs. Holmes?” he asked hesitantly.

“No, she won’t be joining us tonight.”

“I understand.” he started to eat as well.

“How does it taste?”

“It is…”

“Do you have the ability to taste?”

“No Sir. But it looks lovely.”

“Is it?”

“Like in the pictures.” he nodded. 

“I tried my best, I’m not a chef after all. Mind if I watch the news during dinner? The Mrs, when she is around, doesn’t like it.”

“Whatever you want Sir.” he concentrated on his plate.

“Thank you.” he turned it on.

“Sir.” Greg whispered after dinner.

“Yes?” Mycroft took off the table.

“Today is the start of the fertile window.”

“Oh, your shots!” he went looking for the box. “Where do you get it?” he hesitated seeing all the syringes.

“Arm, leg, whichever you prefer.”

“Sorry in advance.” Mycroft gave him the injection. 

“I don’t feel anything.”

“Good for you, I hate getting shots...I get a lot because of my travels.”

“You travel a lot?”

“Because of my work.”

“That must be nice.”

“Sometimes.” he mumbled. “Mostly it’s just work.” he sighed.

“You know Sir, the shots are useless if you ignore the window.”

“I know, I just thought you might need time to adjust to the new situation, it is your first day home after all.” and Mycroft definitely needed time to wrap his mind around it.

“No Sir, I’m ready.”

“Well then.” he mumbled turning off his laptop.

“You would tell on me anyways.”

“Sorry Sir?”

“You are my wife’s little spy.”

“I’m programmed not to lie.”

“Exactly, she can ask you anything about me and you’ll tell her. Let’s do this.” Mycroft straightened his waistcoat.

“Right away Sir.” Mycroft led Greg back to his room. 

“Not in your room?” 

“Why?”

“That is what the guidelines suggest.”

“Does it matter?” 

“It might, do you wish to risk it?”

“Fine.” Mycroft rolled his eyes, showing him up the stairs to his room, in which he reside on his own. Only few months of marriage was enough for them to get to hate each other, to move to opposite sides of the house.

“After you.” Mycroft closed the bedroom door behind them.

“Is this your first family?” Mycroft turned to his side scanning Greg.

“No Sir.” He was laying on his back, they said it helped with the chances. Mycroft marvelled how well they managed to replicate a human being, his skin felt real, warm to the touch, everything felt so real.

“Mind if I?” Mycroft lit a cigarette.

“It is not good for the child.” 

“Had a child before?”

“Yes.”

“Why did the family get rid of you?”

“I was taken away from them.”

“Why?”

“Sir, I’m programmed to tell the truth...are you sure you wish to know?”

“Yes.”

“The child died, shaken baby syndrome...by the mother’s hands.”

“Oh, that is horrid. It must have been a shock for you.”

“It must have been.” he mumbled no feelings crossing his face.

“How are you?”

“I cannot tell you if I’m pregnant after just one time.”

“Not why I asked. It feels really strange to be honest...the methodology.”

“There is research that shows this is the best way.”

“How do you feel about it?”

“I’m here to serve you.”

“Still.”

“I don’t feel a thing, this is my purpose...I’m here to serve you and I’m happy to do so.”

“All right.” he sighed. “I just feel a bit uneasy about it.”

“I could tell.”

“Could you?”

“Yes, I can read emotions off you.”

“Creepy.”

“Sir?”

“Nothing, nothing.” he mumbled getting up. “I take a shower now.”

“Sir.” he sat up reaching for his clothes. “Good night.”

“Night.” Mycroft sighed. 

***

“Did you do it?” Sophie greeted him in the morning.

“Do what?” Mycroft was already annoyed by her, and he just woke up.

“You know, the calendar is there for a reason.”

“Ah, yes. It is under control.”

“So you did it.”

“Yes.”

“Good, don’t forget it. It is your duty!”

“I remember honey.” he smiled tightly.

“You wowed!”

“I know, does it count if you are forced to do so?” he put his mug down forcefully.

“You are such a child, a sulking child!” she stood up. “Always whining, nothing is good enough for you. I can’t believe I have to live with you!”

“You don’t have to, you can move anywhere you want to.”

“No, you are not putting me out of my house.”

“Your house? No, _honey_ , it is not yours.”

“Your uncle’s if we want to be so precise. Your uncle’s who was kind enough to take you in after you ran away. You ungrateful, degenerate child! You should be thankful for the marriage, that it saved you the shame, saved you from a life of suffering!” Mycroft grunted leaving the kitchen, he wasn’t going to listen to it more.

“Sir?” Greg hovered by the stairs. “Did I do something?”

“You? Why do you think?”

“The argument.”

“No.” he sighed. “It’s just the usual morning routine.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I got used to it, you will as well. I left your breakfast and lunch in the fridge. Bye.”

“Goodbye Sir.” Greg went back his room.

***

The house was quiet and finally empty. Greg stepped out of his room hesitantly. He wasn’t really supposed to wonder around, but he was alone. Might as well check the house out, he might need to fetch things for his master, he validated his decision. Most of the rooms were out of use, just covered up with sheets. For the two of them it seemed a little over the top. One floor was taken up solely by a huge library, there was a gym, a music room, home theatre and even a swimming pool attached to the mansion. Not to mention the huge grounds. Greg spent all day long walking around, finally getting lost looking at the portraits of long lost family members, finally, he reached a portrait of his masters. Mycroft was-as one would say-heartbreakingly unhappy on it. It was done based on their wedding photo as it seemed.

“Parents decided it was a good idea to get us married.” he turned around, did not realising that he wasn’t alone anymore.

“I apologise Sir.” Mycroft just waved.

“You don’t have to stay in your room all day long, but you shan’t leave the grounds! We have the gates guarded anyways.”

“Understand Sir.”

“Not planning to run?”

“Why would I? I’m here for you!”

“Lucky me.” he sighed.

“You do not wish to have a child?”

“Don’t get me wrong I’d really much liked to have them...just not with her.” he whispered the end. “Do you find your room comfortable?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Have everything you need?”

“Yes.”

“You are always in your uniform, I can get you other clothes if you wish to.” the Surrogates all had the same uniform, the only distinction between people and A.I-s.

“I’m perfectly content with my clothes Sir.”

“Anything else you need?”

“No Sir.”

“All right. Why don’t you take a stroll in the garden, you can...no need to just stare at it.”

“Thank you.”

“I...I’ll be in my office.” 

“Can I do anything for you Sir?”

“No, thank you.” he sighed.

Greg watched as he walked to his office, he could tell he was carrying a lot on his shoulders. The least he could do the help was to stay out of the way but for some reason he followed Mycroft to the office.

“What is it?” he was packing out of his briefcase.

“Would you show me how to reach the garden? If it’s no trouble, I know you are busy…”

“Sure. Follow me.”

“Thank you Sir. Is there a dog?”

“No. Why?”

“Last family had one, it did not like me.”

“I see, no animals here.” he opened the garden door for him. “Birds, yes...nothing else.”

“Nice weather.”

“I love the spring, smells really nice.”

“I can’t smell.”

“As we’ve discussed before.” Mycroft walked with him. “It is nice, nevertheless.”

“Fresh air is beneficial.”

“You have time to enjoy it at least.”

“You work a lot.”

“I do.”

“Because you don’t want to be home?” Mycroft laughed. 

“You have an eye.”

“And an ear Sir.”

“Well, yes. I don’t exactly feel at home here. Also, it is a very challenging work. I need to deal with delicate matter and that takes time.”

“What do you do Sir, if I may ask?”

“Minor position in the government.”

“I see.”

“Which reminds me, I need to get back to work.”

“Thank you for your company, Sir.”

“Call me Mycroft.”

“Thank you, Mycroft.” he whispered. 


	2. Chapter 2

The first month passed without result. Greg adjusted to the routine of the family without trouble. He found ways to avoid Mrs. Holmes and found ways to spend some more time with Mycroft. He found himself strangely drawn towards him.

He would sit with him in the home office and observe him as he worked, Mycroft had the cutest concentrated face in Greg’s opinion. He could sit and watch him for hours, not getting bored. Other times they met in the garden, by ‘mistake’ and walked for hours. Usually Mycroft talked since Greg didn’t have much to talk about.”

“You know, they are for reading not to stare at.” Mycroft found Greg in the library one afternoon. He usually came home late so Greg had all the time to walk around and get ready to welcome him home but today Mycroft just appeared.

“Sir, Mycroft.” he mumbled nervously. He had permission to walk around but being in the library, that wasn’t discussed before. 

“Can you read?”

“I can, yes.”

“Not allowed?”

“It is not necessary for me.”

“Would you like to?” Mycroft walked around the shelves, running his long fingers over the covers.

“That would never cross my mind.” 

“You can.”

“For the child maybe, but for other reasons, no!”

“Choose any one of it.”

“No, thank you.” Greg stood by the door uncomfortably. He scolded himself for being found out.

“It must be pretty boring, all on your own. It is natural you wish to do something to entertain yourself. Oh, I thought I lost it.” Mycroft was walking between the shelves. “Dear me...better if it would have been lost.” he showed up the photo album. 

“Sir…”

“Would you care to look it through with me?” Mycroft sat to the window seat.

“Sure…Mycroft.” Greg sat next to him.

“Look.” Mycroft moved closer, their thighs were touching. “Baby me.”

“I hope your child will be as handsome as you were.” Mycroft laughed.

“You said you can’t lie.”

“It is...not...Sorry Mycroft.” he mumbled nervously.

“That nose, I was rather chubby as a baby and bald.” he shook his head. “Only picture that survived thankfully.”

“You have a lovely hair now, it was worth the wait.”

“If I’m as lucky as the men in my family, I’ll lose it pretty early on.”

“My hair is gray in places as you can see.”

“Yes, why did they do that?”

“I never question my creators.”

“Of course. It suits you however.”

“Thank you.” Greg ran his fingers over his hair shyly, a blush creeping on his face. “You said it survived, survived what?”

“The fire...family mansion burnt down when I was twelve. I had to run back to get my brother, out of some miracle we were unharmed. This is him, Sherlock.” Mycroft showed him a picture. “He is home, but a trip home is not something I could bear now. Mum would be telling me what she expects of me…not something I want now.”

“I can understand that, not wanting everyone to tell you what to do, what to think, how to live your life.” Greg whispered.

“Yes.” he sighed. “You truly understand that?” Greg nodded. “Do you have anything you’d wish to do?”

“I’m content with my life, thank you.”

“Are you sure? You can tell me.”

“I am.” he smiled.

“I should get back to work now.”

“Of course, sorry for keeping you from it.” Greg stood up as well.

“You can stay and read. I’ll be in my office”

“I’d rather go with you.”

“Your choice.” Mycroft shrugged.

“It is.” Greg whispered.

***

For the past days Greg couldn’t indulge in his favourite activity, accompanying Mycroft in the home office, since Mycroft arrived home late at night.

“Evening.” Mycroft whispered, he looked exhausted, paler than usual. Greg noticed it immediately.

“Good evening.” he stood up.

“Why are you still up?” he put his briefcase down, shedding his suit jacket and tie.

“I was waiting for you, today starts my next fertile window.” 

“Not tonight Gregory. It is late, I’m exhausted.”

“Mrs. Holmes told me we must lay together twice a day.”

“Then that is what you’ll tell her!”

“I cannot lie Sir.”

“You will!”

“The chances are the best if every day of the window is used.” he whispered.

“Shut up already!” Mycroft yelled frustration clear on his face. “I’m exhausted sorry that I’m not in the mood!”

“I just…” he stood there with confusion.

“To your room, now!” Mycroft grunted dropping on the sofa. Being the British government at twenty one was hard on him. He shouldn’t be complaining because he took on his uncle’s duties willingly; but the work took its toll on him already.

“Yes Sir.” he whispered.

“I told you to call me Mycroft, why is it so hard to remember!”

“Yes, Mycroft.”

“Mycroft.”

“What?” he apparently fell asleep on the sofa. 

“I made you dinner.”

“You did what?” he lifted his head.

“Dinner, tea.” he put the tray down. “I’ll run a bath for you while you eat.” Mycroft stared up at him with a strange expression.

“Why?” he sat up with a grunt. “Why do this for me?”

“You need to be well in order to increase the chances of…”

“I get it.” he put his hand up to silence him, it wasn’t the answer he was wishing for, but what else one could expect from a perfectly programmed A.I. They had conversations during which Mycroft forgot about that Gregory was only a robot, but then he always got reminded of reality. “You made this?”

“I did, seemed like a quick doable comfort food. Is it not to your liking?”

“It is really nice, thank you.” he whispered.

Mycroft got used to taking care of everything and everyone, not including himself. So someone doing even as small as a plate of hot food, felt really nice. On the other hand it was pretty depressing that the one doing so was just a robot.

“Are you programmed to do housework as well?” 

“Yes. I know everything to take care of the child and the family as well.”

“Good to know.”

“I go and run that bath for you now.”

“Sure.” he continued eating.

“Water is ready.” Greg came back down after a while.

“Hmmm...” Mycroft mumbled and slowly dragged himself up the stairs. It did feel like a never ending staircase, his eyes barely open, he had no will to make one more step today. Somehow he still managed to make it into the tub, Greg followed him collecting the clothes he shed on the way.

“Mycroft, you should wake up.” Greg gently poked Mycroft’s pale freckled shoulder.

“Let me be.” he grunted brushing his hand off. 

“You’d feel better sleeping in your bed.”

“How would you know.” Mycroft shivered in the cooled out water.

Greg opened the tap to warm the water up and started to wash Mycroft off, he had to take care of him after all. That was his purpose, taking care of the family, his family.

“I’m just so tired.” he whispered not pushing Greg away. “Of everything.” Greg nodded. “Why are you nodding?”

“I can tell, Mycroft. How exhausted you are, how emotionally drained you are. You barely eat, never smile…”

“What would I have to smile about.” he huffed. “Unhappy arranged marriage. I’m forbidden to see or communicate with my brother. My uncle is missing, we have no idea where he is and others don’t seem to be touched by the situation. My colleagues hate me with their every fibre but can’t deny that I’m as useful, if not more, than my uncle.” he sighed when Greg reached his groin. He moaned more clearly when Greg ran the sponge over his cock again. He grabbed onto the side of the tub, his head dropping back. “That’s it.” he sighed, moving his hip against his hand. Greg put the sponge aside and stroked him slowly but firmly. “Oh...that’s...just…” Mycroft sighed contently, his breathing quickened as he got closer and closer to his climax. “Gregory?” Mycroft opened his eyes. “Everything all right?” Greg stood back, just staring at his hands.

“I...I shouldn’t have. This is not…right.”

“Gregory, dear…”

“Sorry, Sir; night Sir.” he hurried out of the bathroom.

Mycroft got out of the tub and dried himself off. He hesitated to go after Greg, but somehow it felt better not to do so. He clearly upset him with something.

“Can you upset an A.I.?” he mumbled to himself. “Apparently you can.” he dropped on the bed, he was exhausted but what just happened kept him awake for hours to come. This wasn’t what he signed up for. He wasn’t supposed to feel anything for the A.I., he wasn’t real, he wasn’t human...and he was married. But was it cheating when you are sleeping, talking, spending your free time willingly with a robot.

***

“We need to talk.” Mycroft greeted Greg in the evening. “I want to apologise Gregory.” Greg shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I was exhausted and frustrated; I know that is not an excuse for behaving like I did. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. Also what happened in the bathroom...”

“I have to apologise Sir.” Greg shook his head.

“No, no, you just took care of me as you were programmed.”

“Yes but it is unacceptable. Only act between us should be to procure children, nothing else!”

“You did as you were told, it’s not your fault.”

“If they found out about it…back in the Centre.” he looked around carefully. “If Mrs. Holmes finds out of it!” his eyes grew wide.

“No one will, promise.”

“It can’t happen again.”

“Won’t, promise Gregory.”

“I appreciate it. Mrs. Holmes didn’t ask however.” he added.

“You can tell her, it’s not your fault.” Mycroft shrugged. “Not that she’ll care.”

“She didn’t ask.”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed she is not around that much.” Greg nodded. Mycroft’s wife only spent few hours in the house; even that wasn’t too pleasant. They argued, than she yelled at Greg as well, meanwhile her dog wrecked havoc in the house.

“Why I am here, so Mrs. Holmes shan’t give up her career.” Mycroft started to laugh dryly.

“Oh, no, no.” he shook his head. “She’s not working, she is with her lover, don’t ask me who is the lucky new guy, she changes them like her shoes. It is new, I can tell from the cologne, cheap, disgusting...but that is what she wants.” he shrugged. “I’m not going to say anything.”

“Oh…Why?”

“I don’t care.” he shrugged. “Simple as that. Not that I’m such a good husband. We’ve been living separate lives since our wedding day basically. We never slept together, never shared a kiss willingly, never discussed anything personal with her.”

“Did you...cheat on her?” he asked hesitantly.

“No.” he sighed. “I had the opportunity but no...I couldn’t. Don’t ask me why. She is doing it, why wouldn’t I? There was someone, I felt a connection with, every cell in my body craved him but nothing happened. How are you today?” he changed the topic quickly.

“I’m well.” he answered with a forced smile.

“Forget that I asked.” he emptied his glass. “Would you like some?” he poured himself another whiskey.

“No thank you. It is not…”

“good for the child, yes. I just had a terrible day.”

“Sorry to hear that. I’m here to listen Mycroft, if that helps.”

“I have no one to talk to but you.” he admitted. “I have no friends, I spend all my time at work, with people who hate me. So naturally you do not share anything with them. Not to mention my wife.” he huffed.

“Why was it beneficial for the families to get you married?”

“Money, status, avoid a scandal mostly.”

“Scandal? Sorry, not my place to ask.” he turned his eyes down. Mycroft just waved pouring another drink for himself.

“I was involved with one of my high school teachers, for years actually.” he blushed. “Our family have noble roots, filled with “big, important” people!” he snorted. “Those bastards, I can assure they had more scandalous secrets than being gay! But being open about it, well that is not acceptable. It would have been a shameful spot on the family history, the ruin of my future...or they said. So one day after class I came home to my wedding.” he poured again. “That put an end to my love story.”

“Miss him?”

“He moved on thankfully.” Mycroft took off the table.

“So you are not hurt by it?”

“Well of course I was.” he snorted. “But I’m glad that at least he’s not suffering like me.” he sighed, silence fell between them. “I have work to finish.” he mumbled.

“Want to watch something?”

“Watch?”

“A movie, anything to pass the time.”

“Not really, no.”

“Sure.” Mycroft mumbled. “I’ll be in my office.”

“Gregory? Everything all right?” Greg’s room way empty, Mycroft was about to go to bed when passing his room he noticed it. He stepped back knocking on the doorframe.

“Yes, come in.” his voice came from the ensuite. Mycroft opened the door just a tiny bit. “I’m sorry, just...a bath seemed nice. The guidelines don’t encourage it but...I’m sorry.” he stood up. “Not going to happen again.”

“You can take baths.” Mycroft looked him up and down, it was the first time he really looked at Greg. “It’s okay, I just thought you might have fallen or something.”

“I’ll be ready in a minute.”

“Okay. I can get you some bubble bath, it smells nice...not that you don’t smell nice. You always do...but maybe it’ll be fun.”

“Thank you.” Greg wrapped the towel around himself.

“You look really gorgeous.” Mycroft whispered.

“You’ve been drinking Mycroft.”

“Can’t I?”

“Of course you can, Sir. Alcohol, however…”

“Shut your mouth!” Mycroft silenced him with a kiss.

“Mycroft, Sir…” the towel dropped from Greg since he rather cupped Mycroft’s face than holding it up.

“You are so fucking gorgeous.” he panted shedding the remainder of his clothing as he kept kissing him. “You are amazing, you are everything I’d want.” they stumbled back to the room falling on the bed. “You are so perfect. Gregory?” Mycroft whispered. 

“Yes?” Greg looked into his eyes. 

“Do you want this?” he ran his hands over Greg’s body.

“I...May I?” he whispered shakily.

“Whatever you want.” Greg rolled Mycroft on his back, straddling him. “Fucking gorgeous.” Mycroft ran his hands up and down his body. 

“Let me.” Greg pinned his hands above his head. 

“Anything you want.” Mycroft reached up to kiss him. He moaned when Greg took his hard cock in his hand, slowly taking him in. 

“Oh...this is nice.” he grunted, his fingers digging into Greg’s butt cheeks, Greg took his hands, pinning them above his head again with a disapproving look.

“As you wish.” Mycroft whispered.

“This is how I wish.” Greg sighed contently his eyes closing, once he was fully seated. 

“Hey.” Mycroft reached up for a kiss, thrusting his hip upwards, eliciting a moan from Greg, he dug his fingers to his shoulder as Mycroft moved in and out of him. Pleasure was visible on Greg’s face, his perfect body flushed.

“You are perfect for me.” Mycroft whispered, Greg blushed taking over the lead, Mycroft fisted the bed sheets above his head, small whimpers leaving him. Greg looked at him finally; he felt something, something he never did before. He felt pleasure, he felt comfortable, he felt cared for, wanted. Greg gasped, his fingernails digging into Mycroft’s shoulders as he came, very soon Mycroft came as well with a loud cry. He held Greg close, stroking his back, kissing him all over he could reach, murmuring to his ear.

“Gregory.”

“Mycroft.” he whispered. 

“We should take a shower.” he smiled at him.

“I better lay down now, chances are better that way.” he whispered, climbing off his lap and laying on his back.

“Sure.” Greg listened to the shower being turned on, trying to push away the feeling that took over him. He pulled the blanket up to cover himself, before he didn’t care about being naked, being exposed. For some reason it bothered him now.

It wasn’t supposed to happen, he wasn’t supposed to take lead, he wasn’t supposed to feel anything. Before, he did not feel the slight discomfort that came with sex, nor the pleasure which erased everything else. He didn’t feel want, but tonight, he wanted Mycroft, he wanted him inside of him, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted all of it. Before he did not crave anyone and anything but Mycroft changed that as well.

Mycroft changed everything. He treated him like a person, like a real person. He cared for him, he did everything to make him feel comfortable. This was wrong, wrong in so many levels.

“Hey.” Mycroft stepped to him smelling fresh and little bit like the whiskey as well.

“Sir?”

“You all right?” Mycroft kissed him softly, Greg was reluctant to break the kiss.

“Yes, of course.” he forced the feelings off his face. “Laying down helps the chances, you know.” he whispered.

“I know.”

“Good night Mycroft.”

“Good night Gregory.” Mycroft placed a kiss on his forehead. 

***

“Gregory?” Mycroft called for him; he got home late again, but Greg as usual didn’t have dinner on his own. Mycroft waited but he still didn’t come down. “Gregory?” he checked in his room, Mycroft opened up the app that came with the Surrogate and turned on tracking mode. Gregory’s tracker placed him in Mycroft’s bedroom. 

“Gregory?” he pushed open the door.

“We shan’t waste any time.” he was laying on the bed, face down, gown pulled up. “We’ve missed two days this month!”

“Now?”

“Yes Sir.”

“But…”

“I beg of you.” Greg buried his face to the bedding.

“Sure.” he sighed. 

“Please don’t forget my shots from now on.”

“I did?”

“Yes, for weeks now. You always get home late and always forget.”

“Why is that bad?”

“I should not have feelings.”

“The shots keep them away?” he sat next to him, pulling his gown down to cover him up.

“Prevent it, yes.”

“So they are not hormones.”

“No.”

“They couldn’t get around creating an AI without feelings?”

“They did, but they were terrible Surrogates. Tests showed that families weren’t capable accepting them, also the successful pregnancy rate was rather low. So, we; the newer models have feelings but the shots keep them at bay.”

“Why do you want that?”

“Feelings only complicate things.”

“You want the shots?”

“Please.”

“Truly?”

“Please Mycroft, I’m begging you. This is what you want to hear? I’m begging you Sir, give me my shots!”

“Sure.” Mycroft mumbled. “If that is what you wish…I’ll be back in a second.” Mycroft went to get it. “Here you go.” he sighed. “I’ll set a reminder.”

“Thank you.” he sighed contently. “Shall we?”

“If we must.” Mycroft sighed.

“I’m obliged to contact the Centre otherwise Sir.”

“You’d do what?”

“I must. If I’m not used here, I better be at a home where my services are needed.”

“Why are you saying this?”

“Yes, last time was a mistake, it cannot happen again.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt or upset you.”

“Just get on with it!” Greg fisted the bed sheets.

“Sure.” Mycroft whispered. “If that is what you want.”

“This is my purpose. Please don’t take it away from me.”

“As you wish Gregory.” Mycroft sighed uncomfortably.

“Would you care to join me for dinner?” Mycroft asked hesitantly afterwards.

“I’ll be down soon Sir.” he didn’t look at him.

“Mycroft, we agreed.”

“Sir.”

“I heat up the dinner.” Mycroft walked out of the room. 

“Please sit.” Mycroft smiled at him when Greg finally came down to the kitchen.

“Thank you.” he sat down. “What is this Sir?”

“Dinner.”

“This is not part of my diet.”

“I made it for you, us.”

“It makes no sense to spend extra time on something I can’t even taste. What are the nutrition values?”

“I know that is a lie, I can see when you are enjoying food.”

“That is impossible Sir.” Greg cut him off, they continued dinner in silence.

“What are you doing?” Sophie surprisingly came down to the kitchen as well.

“Having dinner.” Mycroft didn’t look at her.

“Why with it?”

“Because it needs food, also I hate eating alone.”

“You never cook for me.”

“You are never home to eat what I make.” he shrugged. “There is more left.”

“Not going to eat the scraps.” Sophie collected her bag and stormed out.

“Thankfully.” Mycroft sighed relieved. “Now that we are free for the night, want to watch a movie?”

“I can’t.”

“You are doing so.” Mycroft shrugged.

“Understood Sir”

“You’ll enjoy it. Trust me.”

“Sir…”

“Yes?” he asked with annoyance.

“I feel rather uncomfortable with these changes.”

“The food?” Greg nodded. “And the movie night?” he nodded again.

“So you wish of me to treat you like nothing?”

“I’m here to serve you, not the other way around. Please keep that in mind.”

“It is really nothing, just things to make you feel more at home.”

“I’m not a person.”

“No, I keep forgetting that.”

“Please don’t do that again.” Greg took off the table. 

“I can do that.”

“No Sir, go and enjoy the news. I take care of everything.”

“If you insist.”

“I do.” Greg nodded coldly.


	3. Chapter 3

“Splendid news Mycroft! We are pregnant!” Sophie called him.

“Really?” Gregory was with them only for the third month, Mycroft didn’t expect results so soon.

“Not happy?”

“I’m so happy I’m lost for words darling.”

“I have errands to run in the city, can I drop the Surrogate at your office?”

“Why? Can’t he go and stay alone at home?”

“It’s too out of the way.”

“Fine.” he sighed. “I’ll take him home during my lunch break.”

“And pick up vitamins for me?”

“Of course.”

“And the pills it needs as well?”

“Sure honey.”

“Good.” the line ended.

“Good; no thank you...just do as you are told...make your wife happy.”

“Sir?” Anthea looked up from her phone.

“My wife will bring in the Surrogate.”

“What shall I do with it?”

“Just give him tea and something to read.” he shrugged.

“Him, Sir?”

“Gregory, that is his name.”

“Understand.”

“He is pregnant.”

“Oh, congratulation.”

“Thank you.” he buried himself into the file.

“Isn’t that exciting?”

“Hmmm.”

“You always talked about wishing to have a family.”

“I still wish that.”

“You do have that now.”

“If that would be true.”

“How does it work?”

“Just the usual, you know.” he mumbled distractedly.

“I know.” she smirked.

“What?” Mycroft looked up.

“Is he hot?”

“He is not real.”

“Well he is not just in your imagination.”

“Since when we are discussing my sex life?”

“Ooooo, so I was right!”

“Choose your next words carefully Anthea!”

“That means it’s not hers actually.”

“You are kind of right.”

“Okay, but…”

“Anthea, I’m not going to have this conversation with you now!” 

“Okay, later then.” she chuckled.

“Later.” Mycroft mumbled turning his attention back to the file.

“If you’d find someone who loves you, not the blow jobs you give in the cleaning cabinet...you could have a family of your own Anthea.” Mycroft broke up the chatter. Anthea and Greg seemed to be enjoying themselves while having lunch and tea.

“You bastard!” she hissed, knowing so well that Mycroft was right.

“Sir.” Greg stood up immediately.

“Sit down Gregory. Doctor’s orders?” Greg nodded handing over the folder. “Thank you. See what you need from now on.” he mumbled reading through it. “Had lunch?”

“Yes, thanks to Miss Anthea.”

“And my lunch Anthea?”

“On your desk, brought it in an hour ago.”

“Really?”

“You were working, not listening to me. As always.” she added. 

“I’ll pretend I did not hear that.”

“As always.” she smiled at him. 

“I take Gregory home and run some errands, finish working from home today.”

“Sure. It was good chatting to you Greg.”

“Thank you Miss.” Greg followed Mycroft to the car.

“Anthea, no one really wished to hire her...why I chose her. She has a big mouth but efficient, skilled, honest, trustworthy and loyal. They have no idea what they missed.” he chuckled opening the door for Gregory.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m well, thank you for asking. I’m grateful that I could make your dream come true.”

“Are you sure you are well?”

“Yes.” he nodded with a forced smile. 

“You would tell me otherwise?” Mycroft tried carefully.

“You are the one avoiding me Sir.” he glanced at him.

“Yes.” he mumbled nervously. For the past weeks Mycroft made sure not to spend time alone with Greg.

“You can be assured for the next nine to eleven months you are free of our monthly dance.”

“You should be the one relieved by that.” Mycroft scratched the skin on his fingers. Greg reached over stopping him.

“I’m not.” Greg whispered.

“No?” his head shot up.

“I should not say this…but I did not mind that night.” Greg whispered turning red. “I know I should not have take the lead, I know that I should not have…”

“Gregory.” Mycroft squeezed his hand.

“It caused me several sleepless nights.”

“Same.” Mycroft chuckled. “Even when your feelings are dimmed?”

“You are forgetting the shots more often.”

“I apologies…” he whispered.

“Are you?” Greg’s eyes twinkled.

“Not really.” Mycroft kissed Greg softly. “We are making a stop Thomas.”

“Where?”

“Just at the mall.”

“Mycroft?” Greg whispered. “I can’t enter the mall, the sensors will go off immediately! My clothes!”

“You are with me, nothing will happen.” Mycroft squeezed his hand.

And of course he was right. They walked past security check without anyone batting an eye.

“What are we doing here?” Greg whispered, he tried to stay three steps behind Mycroft, but he kept pulling him next to him.

“Shopping.”

“What for?”

“Baby room, you think I’ll let her be the one dealing with it?” he snorted. “I want to include you as well.”

“Sir, isn’t it soon? Anything can happen still.” he whispered nervously.

“Doesn’t hurt to look, am I right?”

“Yes, just...fine only looking.” Greg agreed.

“Look!” he pulled Greg into a shop, to a very simple, natural coloured crib. “Sturdy, elegant, timeless.” he sighed. “Perfect.”

“It is lovely, yes.” Greg placed his hand on it as well, their hands touching.

“We’d need a rocking chair as well.”

“I still advise you not to get too excited.”

“Why? Happened before?” Greg just nodded. 

“We can go home, you know.”

“I know, yes.”

“What is it?” Mycroft followed Greg’s gaze. “Oh, that is adorable.” he pulled him towards the clothes.

“Sir…we don’t know…”

“We are getting this.” he picked up the little dress.

“It is insane.” Greg whispered. “Lace and the colour, it is not very practical.”

“You like it, end of story.”

“It costs a fortune!” Greg whispered.

“Don’t care.” Mycroft shrugged.

“We don’t even know if it is a girl!” Greg fell silent, not wanting to draw more attention at himself. The looks and the whispers behind Mycroft’s back were enough for him already.

“You like that?” Mycroft stepped back to him.

“Hmmm?” Greg just realised where he was standing. “Oh…Sir. Can we go home now?”

“Sure.” he picked up the huge stuffed fox Greg stopped by.

“This is…Sir!”

“I like it.” Mycroft kept smiling.

Greg sighed relieved once in the car. “I’m sorry, it was just…”

“Overwhelming. I can understand, I don’t like spending more time than necessary out in public.”

“It’s just…sorry. I shouldn’t have looked at those, you shouldn’t…”

“I work day and night, I earn my money I can spend it on anything I wish.”

“True.” he mumbled. “Sorry.”

“If I wish to spoil you, then that is what I’ll do.”

“Doesn’t worth it Mycroft.”

“Are you sure?”

“You think she’ll stay home with the child.” Greg changed the subject.

“She can try to take my child away, try.” Mycroft’s eyes scared Greg. “That will be the last thing she’ll do as my wife.”

“Just asking, knowing the situation…”

“Most likely she’ll get a nanny to keep eyes on me, you and the child...so she can continue to do nothing all day long. Do you have any second thoughts?”

“What about?”

“Having a baby.”

“No.”

“Truly?”

“I don’t mind having it with you, to be precise.”

“Me neither.”

***

“Everything will be perfect.” Sophie sighed. “It will be perfect am I right?”

“Of course love.” Mycroft nodded monotonously.

“I had a talk with the lady from the centre. What to expect now. She said it’s like being a child at Christmas waiting till you can open your present.”

“That is rather...a strange metaphor.”

“It will be an amazing time for us.”

“Certainly.”

“How about this colour?”

“Nice.” he looked away from the hideous picture.

“And this crib…” she kept showing him photos of the future baby room. Mycroft kept nodding his eyes only on Greg who was sitting opposite him. Trying to look as unmoved as possible.

“I start dinner, what do you say to some thai fried noodles?” Mycroft finally broke up the “family idle”.

“I’m going out with the girls tonight.”

“Ah, too bad. I thought we could celebrate tonight”

“Celebrate, what?”

“The baby, of course.”

“With you? No thank you.” she snorted.

“Of course I’m good enough to make it but....”

“Stop it, you’re giving me a headache!” Mycroft pushed his lips to a tight line. “And do get rid of that hideous creature you brought home.”

Mycroft just rolled his eyes once she was out of sight.

“You are not happy, I’m not happy, she’s not happy...what a happy family we are.” Mycroft huffed pouring himself a drink.

“You really shouldn’t.” Greg whispered.

“What you said?”

“I...sorry.” he looked away. 

“I shouldn’t drink you say? Well, you are right...you are perfectly right Gregory.” he put the decanter back down. “Problem is…” he sat back down. “I don’t care. I’m not supposed to smoke, drink, not supposed to gain weight, I’m not supposed to hate that bitch living under my roof. I’m supposed to show results at work, I’m supposed to have a big happy family!” he drained the glass. “I just don’t fucking care!” he chuckled. “I don’t…”

“What about the child?”

“She’ll take it away from me.”

“You said…”

“I didn’t wish to scare you.”

“Oh…” Greg whispered.

“I shall cook dinner.” he stood up.

“I rather do it.”

“No, you rest now. Choose a room to be the nursery.”

“Me?”

“You, yes.”

“Mycroft, please be reasonable.”

“I said sit and stay!” Mycroft snapped.

“As you wish.” 

“Fucking hell!” Greg heard glasses shatter and Mycroft curse so he hurried to the kitchen.

“Mycroft?”

“I hate her!” he yelled throwing a plate on the ground. “I hate her so much!” his tears were flowing, blood dripping down from his hands.

“You are injured.” Greg stepped closer slowly. 

“I’m beyond repair.” he whispered. 

“Don’t be silly” Greg smiled at him.

“I’m a mess.” he dropped the last plate from his hand.

“No Mycroft.” Greg stepped to him, wrapping his arms around him. Mycroft fell against his chest, burying his face to his shoulder.

“I am.” he sniffled.

“Let me take care of this, let me take care of you.” Mycroft nodded fisting his shirt. “Here we go.” he gently guided him towards the stairs and up to his room.

“First we wash it down.” Greg opened the tap, the blood colouring the water heavily. “Now.” he checked the wounds for any shards. “We are good.” he cleaned them and bandaged his hands up. Then washed Mycroft’s face down with a wet flannel. “There, is it better?”

“Not really.” Mycroft sniffled.

“It’ll be better, promise.” he helped Mycroft get changed and tucked him in, turning on the tv for him. “You stay put and I’ll bring you dinner up.”

“Not hungry.”

“You do need it, end of discussion.”

“Whatever.” he huffed pulling the pillows around him.

“Be back soon.” Greg stroked his hair.

“Not that you can go anywhere.”

“True.”

“Want to?”

“Not really. Not that I have anywhere to go, no job, no money, nothing really.”

“I should take care of that.”

“I haven’t even finished school.” Greg nervously bit down on his lip. “I go and tend to dinner.” he hurried off, his heart racing.

He suspected that Mycroft won’t be able to keep up the facade forever. He cleaned up the kitchen, put dinner up to cook.

He took Mycroft’s phone hesitantly, pacing with it in the kitchen. He was forbidden to even touch it not to mention making calls with it. He never used one before, but seen others do so. After long minutes of deliberation he concluded that calling Anthea would be the lesser evil. He couldn’t let Mrs. Holmes get home and find out about the missing plates.

“Mr. Holmes?” Anthea answered the phone almost immediately.

“No, it is Greg, the Surrogate, good evening!”

“Ah, hello Greg. Everything all right?”

“Not really...do you know how to order off the internet?”

“Yeah.” she chuckled. “Why?”

“Mr. Holmes broke most of the plates.”

“On it.” she sighed.

“It’s grey…”

“I know, been replacing the set for two years now.”

“So it is fairly common?”

“That he has enough and breaks the plates? Yes, we came up with it as a solution.”

“What solution?”

“Rather than hurting himself, he can break the set. It is inexpensive; it can be replaced once in few months. Shall I go over?”

“No need, I have it under control I think.”

“He’ll just sleep it off then feel too ashamed to bring it up the next day.”

“Because of her?”

“The pressure, the expectations...he is too young and too vulnerable to deal with it on his own.”

“He…”

“I know he looks strong, cold unmovable…why they call him Antarctica or the Ice Man. Underneath however hides the real Mycroft, the Mycroft we both now…”

“And love, are you in love with him?” Anthea laughed loudly.

“No, no.” she chuckled. “I…Gregory, there is a lot I could tell you.”

“Dinner is still cooking.” he shrugged.

“Maybe at another time, if you know what I mean.”

“I disturbed something important, my apologies.”

“Not exactly…it is better to talk face to face.”

“I’m not allowed to talk to anyone out of the family.”

“So we are not talking now.”

“We are not.” he whispered.

“Plates will arrive tomorrow.”

“I’ll be here.”

“I know. Look after him, please Greg.”

“Sure thing. Night Anthea.”

“Not Miss Anthea?”

“Sorry Miss…”

“Oh, stop it.” she chuckled. “Just teasing you. Night Greg.” the call ended. 

Greg put dinner in whatever bowls he could find and carried it upstairs.

“Hey, Mycroft!”

“No.” he grunted burying himself under the pillows . 

“You have to.” Greg pulled him up to a sitting position. 

“I’m not hungry.”

“Yes you are.” he handed him the bowl. “I’m famished.”

“You know that is not in your food plan.”

“Will you tell Mrs. Holmes?”

“No.” he snorted.

“Then tuck in.” he smiled.

“I don’t…” Greg gave up and stuffed a fork full of pasta to his mouth. 

“There.” he smiled at him.

“It is nice.” he mumbled.

“I pass your compliments to the chef. What are you watching?”

“Doctor Who.” he mumbled.

“It is fascinating.”

“It is.”

They ate in silence, watching the show. 

Plates put aside, Mycroft laid back down resting his head on Greg’s lap.

“Don’t leave.” Mycroft whispered, when Greg tired to get up.

“I should wash the dishes and go back to my room.”

“Why?”

“Because we can’t just start sleeping together!”

“Why?” Mycroft turned to his back, looking up at Greg’s face. “We’ve been doing that for the past two months.”

“Because we had to.”

“Still have to.”

“Mycroft please.” he whispered.

“Tell me why.”

“It is not allowed.”

“Tell me why you do not want to stay. You, not what they expect of you.”

“I do want to.” he whispered. “But could we just...could you give me time and a little space to…to think.”

“Sure, I apologies.” Mycroft sat up.

“It is just a lot now. I’m just getting over the effect of the shots, I’m pregnant and you are…you…”

“I do my best to make you feel comfortable, make you feel at home…”

“Loved.” Greg whispered.

“Yes. Good night Gregory.” Mycroft smiled at him.

“Maybe cuddling a little bit can’t hurt.”

“Not that I had anything else in mind.” Mycroft smiled pulling him to his arms.

“Not reporting me to the Centre?”

“No, you?”

“No.”

“How are you feeling, really?” Mycroft asked hesitantly.

“I…I’m emotional, scared, uncertain, confused.”

“All at once?”

“Yes.”

“That must be exhausting.”

“It is. Also, doctor visits are rather unpleasant as it turns out.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“It is necessary.” he snuggled more comfortably to his arms.

“I know.” he sighed. “Mother had a fear that I might be…fertile. I am, gay so surely something is wrong with my body. Something that needs fixing and cure me magically.”

“Were there?”

“I was pregnant.” Mycroft whispered. “It was a little girl.”

“Sir?”

“I’m called Mycroft, still.”

“Sorry.” Greg whispered. “It is not easy to overcome my programming.”

“I understand.” Mycroft kissed his temple.

“You’ve lost a lot, at such a young age.” Greg whispered.

“Welcome to my life.” Mycroft snorted.

“This doesn’t mean you’ll lose me as well.” he turned his head to kiss him.

“I hope so.” Mycroft mumbled. 

“Sleep well.”

“Sorry to wake you.” Mycroft whispered when his alarm went off early morning. “Go back to sleep.” Mycroft kissed him.

“Better go to my room.” he yawned. “In case the mistress wakes up or gets home from her so called girls night.”

“Sure, rest up. I’ll leave breakfast and lunch in the fridge.”

“Okay.” Greg turned to his other side.

“Gregory? Weren’t you about to…” Greg was back to sleep again. “All right.” Mycroft pulled the blanket over Greg. “See you.” he kissed his temple. Greg sighed turning to his back when the door closed behind Mycroft.

“What have I got myself into.” he mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

“I talked her into one party. We don’t need a baby shower and a gender reveal.” Mycroft sighed dropping next to Greg who was reading in bed. 

“That is an acceptable idea.”

“But now we argue about it.” he rolled his eyes. “She always finds something to argue about.”

“At least you only have to see your parents once.”

“You know me too well.” Mycroft kissed him.

“Thank you for allowing me. Sorry about the nursery Mycroft, it is really hideous.”

“Oh, no need.” he chuckled. “I have what we planned right next to my room.”

“You did not.”

“Of course I did.” he shrugged, “My child deserves the best.”

“You as well.”

“Divorce is off the table!”

“I still don’t understand you.” Greg played with Mycroft’s hair distractedly.

“You’d be taken away, the baby as well.” he slid his hand to his stomach.

“You know it is really tiny yet.” Greg put aside the book.

“I know.”

“What do you hope for?”

“A baby.”

“Very funny.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Really?”

“Okay, a girl.” he whispered shyly. 

“I’d like a girl as well.” Greg whispered. 

“The most important thing is for you two to be healthy.”

“I can’t get sick.”

“Well, true.” he sighed. “Lucky you.”

“You are well, aren’t you?”

“Well of course, been checked.”

“Not scared of the future?”

“Excited, not scared I think...hope.”

“So, you are. Me too.”

“I shouldn’t be, I helped take care of my brother and sister. I know how it works.”

“Sister?”

“Yes, I had one.”

“Had...what happened to her?”

“Accident.”

“My dear.” Greg pulled him to a hug. “You are terrified of losing her as well.” Mycroft nodded silently. “I’ll do my best to keep her safe.”

“I know. I know it is unreasonable, I know I should be able to control my feelings but...I just can’t.”

“You can, you do really well. No one would be able to tell what you feel, what you think.”

“My uncle told me showing emotions is a weakness we are not allowed to have. So I learnt to hide it…not that anyone would care.”

“You just keep bottling it up until it is too much and then you break some plates?”

“You’ve talked with Anthea.”

“I did, sorry.”

“I don’t mind.” he shrugged.

“I just didn’t wish for Mrs Holmes to find the plates missing.”

“She doesn’t care. Never eats at home.”

“Still, maybe this time she would. But we are off topic.”

“I rather show you the room than break a set again.” Mycroft pushed himself up.

“Okay.” Greg took his hand.

“Eyes closed.” Mycroft stopped by the door. 

“They are.” Greg covered them, Mycroft pulled him to the room. 

“Can I open them?” Mycroft kissed Greg softly.

“Yes.”

“I like what I see.” Greg whispered staring into those stormy blue eyes.

“Me too.” Mycroft smiled softly. “How about the room?” Greg was lost for words as he looked around. 

“Too good to be true.” he whispered.

“It is all here, don’t worry.”

“Isn’t it early?”

“Hope not.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around him, his chin resting on Greg’s shoulder. “Not complaining that the only contact between us should be to make a baby?”

“We already did so.” Greg chuckled. “We deserve this I believe.” 

“I like what you are saying. So many soft fabrics.” he smiled. “And the crib, the rocking chair…you have an impeccable taste.”

“I try my best.”

“Any critiques?”

“None at all.” he whispered running his fingers over a blanket. 

“Easy to clean, soft on the sink. But…look at these.” Mycroft pulled him to the book shelf.

“It’ll be only a baby.”

“I’d like to read for her a lot, I’d like you to read for her as well.”

“These look really nice and...old.” he whispered.

“They are.”

“Why?”

“Only the best for you.” he smiled at him.

“Baby will tear it up.”

“Toddler, yes…these are not for her to play with. Later, she’ll appreciate it.”

“She?”

“Or he.”

“Tomorrow we’ll know.”

“We will. I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”

“A child is a blessing.”

“Of course.” Mycroft nodded. “But still…don’t tell her, please.”

“If she asks I’ll have to.”

“Okay.” Mycroft whispered.

“I…” he sighed. “I’m programmed to do so.”

“I know, I know.” he mumbled stepping away from him.

“I don’t want to, to be honest but I have to.” Mycroft could clearly see how much it stressed Greg out.

“You think we shouldn’t do this? We shouldn’t talk? Spend hours together?”

“I’d miss it.” Greg sat to the rocking chair. “I’d miss you, but on the other hand…it would be less stressful.”

“Then it is done.”

“No! Please.”

“So what should we do?”

“I don’t know.” Greg grunted. “Don’t know.”

“That makes two of us.” Mycroft stood there hesitantly. “I think, you think and tomorrow evening we decide…how that sounds?”

“So soon?”

“Less time to stress about it.”

“All right.” he nodded. “Mind if I stay here a bit?”

“Not at all.”

***

“Not sitting to the same car with you.”

“Of course not.” Mycroft smiled stiffly.

“Come on Greg.” she snapped. “You sit with me.”

“Yes Mrs. Holmes.” he whispered, glancing at Mycroft.

“I can’t believe he wants to come now!” she hissed. “Not one appointment he attended. Not one! It was me who had to go to the other side of the town, it was me who had to sit hours waiting! Now...not going to get mad now.” she took a deep breaths. “This is a joyful day, I’m not letting that ruin it for me.” Greg kept his eyes out of the window. “You are having a boy; I hope less terrible than the father.”

“Mrs Holmes, our lead scientists are not taking part in modifications.”

“I know.” she sighed. “Unfortunately. But surely it’ll be a boy.”

“What if not?” Greg whispered.

“Then we try again.” she shrugged. “But that time, I’ll make sure things go the right way.” Greg bit his lip to keep silent. The last thing he wanted Mrs. Holmes making sure he is not pregnant anymore and sitting by watching them make another one and repeat it till it is a boy.

“Do you talk?”

“Ma’am?”

“With him.”

“If Mr. Holmes asks a question I answer.”

“Does he ask lots of them?”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“What you talk about?”

“How the day passed, if I’ve noticed anything wrong…with the pregnancy.”

“And?”

“Everything as it should be.”

“Good.”

“He still sleeps with you?”

“Why would he?” Greg debated in himself that asking a question wasn’t like lying. Because they did continue to sleep with each other, as the weeks passed more and more times actually.

“Good.” she mumbled. “I need to be careful you know, he has some tendencies.”

“Yes Mrs. Holmes.”

“That is enough of him for today.” she waved.

Mycroft tilted his head questioningly when exiting the cars, Greg just shook his not looking at him. Mycroft knew something unsettled him but he had to wait to talk with Greg.

“Girl, it is a healthy girl, congratulations!” Mycroft smiled at Greg widely, his eyes smiling back at him.

“A girl.” Sophie stood up. “How lovely.” she left the doctor’s office abruptly.

“Apologies for my wife’s behaviour. She is easily overtaken by emotions.” Mycroft mumbled.

“I see.” the doctor finished the examination. “Everything is as it should be.”

“The best news.”

“Would you like pictures?”

“Please.”

“Of course.”

“Is he…The Surrogate is all right?”

“Yes, do you have some concerns?”

“No, just hope he is up to carrying the pregnancy to full term.”

“Of course, they are designed for that.”

“Sorry…first child, bit nervous.”

“It is understandable, however a stress free environment is the best for the child…please keep that in mind.”

“I will.”

“If you wish, we can keep it in and run a general check.”

“So far everything is perfect, maybe later.”

“We are here. The next scheduled meeting and things to look out for.” he handed the papers over.

“Thank you.”

“Good day.”

“To you as well.” Mycroft smiled at him. “Let’s go Gregory.”

“Yes, Sir.” he finished dressing up. 

“Her trouble is that her father and grandfather -who passed away few months back- stated that she can’t inherit, her son or her husband gets their fortune. So, I’m the one taking care of the money her grandfather left.”

“That means…she…”

“I set up a monthly plan for her and the rest is in investments.”

“She must have hate you for that.”

“She already did, so it’s not a big change. If we have a son, then he’ll inherit her father’s wealth alone, she is an only child you see.”

“Bug sum?”

“My fortune is nothing compared to his.” 

“But you are happy? With the results?”

“Immensely.” he whispered. “Can we go and buy a few clothes?”

“Your decision Mycroft.”

“We can, yes.” he nodded exchanging a few words with the driver. “Just a few.”

“As you wish Sir.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t wish to.”

“Mycroft, do as you wish, this is your day.”

“Our day, isn’t it?” he took his hand. “What did she say to upset you? Did she do anything? Or was it me?” he asked worriedly.

“She said she’ll make sure a boy will happen.”

“Next time, maybe.” Mycroft stroked his hand whit his thumb.

“I fear she’ll do something to quicken up the process.”

“No, she would never!”

“Can you promise me that?”

“Yes.” Mycroft squeezed his hand. “I promise Gregory, anything for you.”

“She did ask, about us.”

“What exactly?”

“If we talk, if we have sex.”

“And? What did you say?”

“I answered her question with another question…that is not lying. Right?”

“Right. Do you want to stop?”

“No!” he answered immediately. “No…I think I can manage.”

“Manage what?”

“Her questions, the conflicts in me…what I wish and what I’m programmed to do so.”

“Okay.” he smiled. “What you wish now?”

“To get some onesies for her.” he whispered.

“Then that is what we shall do!”

***

“Where were you?”

“I had things to do.” Mycroft left everything in the car, she didn’t need to know about their shopping spree.

“And it?” she nodded towards Greg.

“Well since you left Gregory there with me, he had no other choice.”

“We need to discuss something.”

“Of course.” Mycroft waited for her to continue.

“It can’t talk.”

“Who?”

“The Surrogate is not allowed to talk from now on.”

“Why? He said something?”

“I don’t want my child hearing its voice.”

“As you wish Mrs. Holmes.”

“It should hear our voices, the parents’ voice.” 

“Don’t you think that is unnecessary?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“No Mycroft.” she snorted.

“You are the expert.” he mumbled.

“You should read the books as well!”

“When I’m not exhausted I’ll do so.” he smiled coldly.

“You can’t blame work for not having time for your child!” Greg slowly backed out of the room leaving them to argue. 

“She is mental.” Mycroft came to his room. “Left already, you can talk I don’t care.” he kept pacing.

“She is right, a child should hear the parents’ voice, however it is better for the child to…”

“Spare me the lines.” he grunted. “I know it is not good for the child to hear us argue and yell...it is not good for any of us.”

“Sorry.”

“No, I need to apologise.” Mycroft added quickly. “I’m sorry she acts this way, sorry she treats you like this.”

“You don’t have to apologise, she kind of helped us out however.”

“How?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not allowed to talk.”

“You can, just not when she is around.”

“Exactly.” Greg smiled. “She can ask anything, I’m not allowed to answer.”

“Oh…” Mycroft chuckled. “That must be a big relieve for you.”

“It is actually.” he smiled back at him.

“How are you doing?” Mycroft sat to the end of his bed.

“Everything as it should be.”

“Enjoying the pregnancy?”

“Of course, this is a joyful time for all of us.”

“Be honest. I know it was terrible for me in the beginning, I had all day sickness not only in the mornings.”

“It is…okayish.” he admitted.

“How was the last one?”

“I remember no discomfort.”

“Now?”

“Nausea, headache, fatigue, throwing up every morning, back and feet pain, diarrhoea...shall I continue?”

“If you wish to. Aren’t the pills are there to help you?”

“They are...but I can’t find them.”

“Why?”

“I have no idea where you put it.”

“Oh, terribly sorry.” he mumbled. “I’ll bring them up to you.”

“Thank you.” Mycroft ran through the house, it took him more to locate the bottle than he hoped for.

“Here I am.” he handed the bottle over. “I’ll...I’ll be in my room.”

“And me here.” Greg smiled at him. 

“I have something else for you.” Mycroft hesitated.

“I don’t need anything else, thank you.”

“Anyways.” Mycroft held out the box which Greg refused to take. “It is nothing...I thought you…would enjoy it.” Mycroft put it on the bed.

“You don’t need to give me gifts Sir...or you wish something from me in exchange?” he sat up.

“No, just thought you might like it.” Mycroft stepped backwards. Greg took it opening the box. “It’s not new but I never used it.” Greg held the tabled with shaking hands.

“I’m...can’t.” he whispered. “It is not allowed.”

“I’m not telling anyone.”

“If they ask I must confess.”

“Then you tell them it was me forcing you to have one. So I can check in on you while in the office...and you can reach me in case something happens.”

“I can’t lie.”

“Then throw it out, don’t care.” he shrugged. “Night.”

“Sir!” Greg called after him. 

“I’m Mycroft.” he stepped back.

“Mycroft…” Greg whispered. “What about her? What if she finds it?”

“I do not care what she thinks of it.” Mycroft shrugged.

“Maybe you should.” he whispered. “You promised to protect us. This is not helping.”

“I’m doing so Gregory. I’m making sure you are safe, trust me.”

“I have a feeling, that I’m observed...it’s her or her man!”

“No, it is someone I hired to protect you.”

“It is creepy.” Greg hugged himself.

“This or you come to the office with me every day.”

“Your offer has it merits.” he smiled at him. “But maybe I choose staying home.”

“I’m not without sadness about your decision but I can understand it.” he chuckled.

“You know…I see you smile more often.”

“Yes?” Mycroft sat back down.

“Yes…I’m glad, honestly.”

“It was a really long time ago when I felt this way.” he took Greg’s foot and started to massage it

“Oh…” Greg dropped back on the pillows. “That is nice.” he hummed.

“Not a professional.”

“Doesn’t matter. She’s not coming home any time soon I hope.”

“No.” Mycroft smiled at her.

“Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

“A grandchild, finally.” Mrs. Holmes smiled widely.

“You could have one already.” Greg mumbled under his nose. He was standing under a tree, watching the baby shower happen, not allowed to participate. However he had to endure being touched by strangers, being talked about, the heat. Until now he never realised how stupid, how shallow, boring, two faced liars people could be, but now he saw everything. 

“What did you say!” unfortunately Mycroft’s mother heard it. She looked at Greg with a look that could kill.

“I...could I have one Sir?” he whispered pointing at the cake deliberately only looking at Mycroft. “A small slice.”

“See!” Sophie snapped. “Mycroft has no idea what to do with it. He spoils it, let’s it talk, they have dinner and breakfast together…unbelievable!” she hissed. Greg turned his eyes to the ground and stepped back mumbling an apology. 

“Yes, Gregory can have cake!” Mycroft stepped to the table. “He can have whatever he wishes.”

“I should take it back for a server refresh.” Sophie sighed. “He is talking when it should, he is walking around the house and the garden, I once spotted him looking at a book!”

“Reading?”

“No, thankfully. But that is not acceptable. It should be sit and do nothing! As they told us.”

“Mycroft always had a soft heart. You have to take charge of the situation and do as you think best dear.” Violet patted her arm. “You don’t want a spoilt A.I. around your child. It might start to have ideas.”

“Already does it seems.” she watched Mycroft as he marched past them handing the plate to Greg.

“Few more hours and we are free.” Mycroft whispered. “Just stay silent.”

“Mycroft!” someone called his name before Greg could answer.

“Sir!” he greeted Sophie’s father. “What a surprise!”

“You know my darling daughter, she can persuade us to do anything.” Mycroft nodded with a fake smile. 

“Let me get you a drink.”

“Good idea.” he followed Mycroft. “How are things in the household?”

“Not going to lie, we have disagreements but we work through them.”

“What she said. Sorry that I keep checking in on you, but you’d do the same in my place. You’ll do the same, I’m sure one your little girl gets old enough.”

“Probably.”

“You are really lucky to have a child this way, don’t get me wrong Sophie was a blessing but lots of work not to mention what changes her mother’s body went through. You know what I mean.” he laughed.

“Yes, Sir.” he whispered.

“I assume it will take care of the baby as well.”

“Yes, the Surrogate is programmed to do so. It is up to Sophie however if we keep it after the birth.”

“Well of course. Sophie really wished for a little boy, you know.”

“Every child is a blessing.”

“Yes, of course but a male heir is different. I know people who can help, next time we make sure.”

“I...that is not really allowed.” Mycroft hesitated not knowing what they would do to Gregory to reach their goal.

“Don’t you want her to be happy?”

“Of course I do!”

“Then next time, we talk first. I know, I know we could have done that now but next time…next time it’ll be different.”

“Thank you Sir, I thought Sophie had told you. She led me believe so.”

“She did, but work was…well you know how work is.” Mycroft nodded stiffly. “How are you doing?”

“Perfectly fine, thank you for asking.” Mycroft sipped his drink.

“No hiccups I hope?”

“No, Sir.” he rolled his eyes.

“You and the thing?”

“Only when it was mandatory.” 

“Good, you know the contract.”

“Of course.” he drained the glass. “Excuse me, I must go now.”

“Sure, sure. We talk later.”

“Indeed.”

***

“Sir.” Greg found Mycroft in the kitchen after the guests finally left. He could tell that both of them had enough of the day.

“We are alone now.” he was putting away the plates.

“How are you doing Mycroft?” Greg stepped closer.

“It was a trying day...I must admit.” he sighed, exhaustion clear on his face. 

“Your family is…”

“Horrible, hateful...I can go on if you wish.”

“If that helps, I’m here to listen.”

“Not really.” Mycroft dried his hands. “How was it for you?”

“It was rather warm outside. So many people touching me, talking...”

“shit about you?”

“And you as well.”

“I don’t care about that.” he shrugged.

“You do.”

“Maybe.” he shrugged again

“You can’t just shrug it off Mycroft.”

“I can.”

“No you can’t.” Greg stepped to him taking his hands. “What contract was he talking about?”

“Oh, someone was eavesdropping?”

“Maybe. It was more interesting than the lecture your mother inflicted upon me.”

“Sorry about her.”

“You had to grow up with them, you are the one who suffered.”

“There were nice times, memories I recall fondly.”

“Not enough apparently.”

“It is difficult Gregory, you can’t understand it.”

“No?”

“You don’t have a family, you don’t have parents who raised you, loved and at the same time tortured you.”

“Mycroft.” Greg hesitantly stepped even closer. “I want to tell…”

“You asked about the contract.” they spoke the same time. “Sorry.”

“No, no, you first.”

“So the contract. I cannot have any slip ups, if so my brother who is now studying at the best school in the country will be out, which would bring shame and disgrace to the family name. My family got back our lands through him…that would be lost as well. My work…he could make me lose my job as well, I can go on.”

“Sorry My.”

“It is you who should feel terrible today. It was a baby shower for a child you can’t even hold in your arms without permission.”

“Not my child. It is yours.”

“You are the one carrying it for nine months.”

“I’m merely a vessel.”

“You truly believe these lines.”

“I...no.” he sighed. “I was thinking a lot however Mycroft.”

“Yes?”

“I want things to be as they were at the beginning.”

“Meaning?”

“I want my shots back.”

“Why?”

“I’m begging you Mycroft.” Greg looked him in the eyes.

“Why don’t you want to feel anything?”

“I don’t want the pain, the heartache, I don’t want the feeling of loss, humiliation, confusion, dread, love...I don’t want them, none of them!” his voice got louder and louder as he spoke.

“She is home Gregory!” Mycroft whispered. “Please don’t draw attention to us.”

“If you want me to keep my mouth shot then give me my shots. I can guarantee that I can pretend much longer!”

“Isn’t there a way to program it out of you?” Greg snorted and stepped to the sink to grab a knife. “What are you doing?” Mycroft whispered turning pale. “Put it down Gregory, please…” Greg pressed it against his arm, making a deep, long cut, blood was pouring down his arm.

“I’m not a machine.” the knife dropped from his hand. “My name was Gregory Lestrade, son of Eleanor and Vincent. We lived in the out circle, you know, the poor area. At twelve we have a mandatory medical check up. Mum got me dressed in my best clothes, we walked to the medical centre. The whole purpose of the visit is to pick healthy fertile children. We then taken to the Centre where they train us for two years minimum. When you are deemed fit to bear children then you get a family assigned. You ask what about our parents? They paid handsomely for their silence; that day mum left with a thick envelope and I stayed.” Mycroft stepped closer wrapping a clean kitchen towel around his bleeding arm. “We get the shots to numb us, to slow us down so we won’t think about running away. I’m Greg Lestrade, twenty three years old and I beg of you give me that bloody shot so I can be happily oblivious to this madness around me.” Greg took a step back.

“But they...I...I...this is…”

“You didn’t know.”

“That doesn’t mean I did not...dear me.” Mycroft rubbed his eyes. “I thought...I’m not talking myself out of this.” he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “I better take care of your arm.” he mumbled to distract himself.

“I can deal with it.”

“No, I need to do this. Upstairs I think.” he whispered.

“Yes, in your bathroom, I know.” Greg smiled at him.

“Yes, yes.” they walked up the stairs quietly.

Mycroft stayed silent as he cleaned and bandaged up the wound. Mycroft held Greg’s arm silently, stroking his hand.

“Not your fault.” Greg broke the silence.

“Kind of. We bought you…I...I forced you to...”

“I was trained to accept it.”

“That doesn’t mean it was right of me to do so!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.” Greg mumbled.

“Stop thinking about me!” he snapped.

“What I was taught.”

“Forget about it!”

“Gladly.” he smiled at him. 

“We need to think.” he mumbled.

“I want you to know something Mycroft. What we had for the past moths, that was real. That was me, what I wanted.”

“Still, I can’t allow this to continue. You and your daughter need to be safe.”

“Your baby Mycroft not mine.”

“No, no.” Mycroft scratched fingers again. “She is yours, I’m not going to...you shan’t lose another baby Gregory.”

“I also don’t want to lose you.” Greg took his hand, lacing their fingers.

“I…I…” Mycroft was hyperventilating. “’m going to throw up.” Greg wetted a flannel for him and brought a fresh glass of water as well. Greg sat to the side of the tub.

“I’m so sorry.” Mycroft crawled to him, taking his hand. “I’m sorry Gregory.”

“Stop this, stupid.” Greg pulled him up. “You did more for me than...than anyone in my life.”

“That doesn’t erase what I did.” 

“It made me forget, forget about all that happened. The children I lost, the abuse I lived through.”

“I wish I could do more; make you see you have a life ahead of you.”

“I have nothing to live for.” he snorted.

“You have everything to live for, whole life ahead of you.”

“No.” he sighed. “That is not true, you don’t have to lie to me.” he pulled away.

“What if we keep you, for good?”

“That is not allowed.”

“What if…”

“Just leave it! It cannot be changed, so please get me those shots.”

“Gregory.”

“This is my only wish.”

“I threw it out.” Mycroft admitted.

“That is not good.” Greg scratched his head.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered.

“Well then…” he sighed. “I have to get used to this, till the final shot.”

“When will that be?” Mycroft asked with fear.

“Usually you don’t get to live to be thirty.”

“You know when it happens?”

“You kind of sense it…but no.”

“How long you may stay with us?”

“Three babies if you really insist on keeping me.”

“Then we’ll have three babies. That gives us time to figure something.”

“Must I?” he whispered. 

“I’ll figure something, promise.”

“I go and rest now.” Greg whispered. “It was a lovely party.”

“Yes. However you shouldn’t have brought up what happened to me.”

“Sorry, if you wish me to stay quiet you shouldn’t have thrown the shots out.”

“You said you were happy that we could have proper conversations, that we were…” Mycroft’s voice got louder.

“Don’t come to my room!” Greg yelled back shutting the door loudly.

Mycroft sat to the side of the tub rubbing his eyes. He shouldn’t have snapped at Greg, especially not now.

***

“Hey.” the door opened slowly. “May I come in?” Greg asked hesitantly. For weeks now Greg made sure not to cross Mycroft’s path. He needed time to think, needed time to get used to the new situation. Never before he hear about a Surrogate falling in love with their master. Never heard about anyone living a happy life.

But he was happy, with Mycroft. Without him he felt lonely, so lonely. So after weeks of silence, solitude, sleepless nights and after days of contemplation he made a decision.

For better or worse he was ready to stick with it.

“Sure.” Mycroft put his book aside. Greg sat to the bed his head resting on Mycroft’s shoulder. “How was your day?”

“It was okay. Watched few movies, studied, read, slept…peed a lot she loves sitting on my bladder.”

“Sounds eventful.”

“Meh.” Greg shrugged. “How was yours?”

“Busy, not a second to breath really. I have some international matters to deal with…but I do not wish to bore you with it.”

“Had time to eat?”

“When I got home.”

“That was late. Did not forget to drink I hope?”

“No.”

“Water?”

“Water and tea and coffee.”

“Okay.” he sighed. “Smoking?” he sniffed around. “You know since I got back my smell a lot makes me feel sick. The faintest smells even.”

“No time for it. I make sure not to turn back to it.”

“Thanks.”

“You? Found what I cooked enjoyable?”

“Yes.”

“She was watching me so I couldn’t indulge you, sorry.”

“It’s perfectly fine. You still cook really well. When did you have the time for it?”

“Got up early to do so.”

“Why? Why not just get the meals sent by the Centre?”

“Because I wanted to cook for you.”

Silence fell between them, Mycroft hesitated to ask more questions not wishing for Greg to leave again.

“She is doing well you know.” Greg broke the silence. “Started to move around.”

“It must be really weird.”

“It is really strange to be honest.” Greg chuckled. “I also forget how big my belly got, that I can’t do everything as easily as I wish, I keep bumping into things as well. Sorry about the vase.”

“I thought it was her dog.”

“Nope, sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Mycroft chuckled. “You are…”

“End of the fifth month.”

“Really? It’s been that long?”

“Eight months since I moved in. Time flies in good company.”

“You really say so?”

“I missed you Mycroft. Been thinking a lot, really mean it. I miss you, I want to stay awake waiting till you get home, having meals together, fall asleep talking.” Mycroft took his hand, kissing the top of his head.

“Me too.” he whispered. “I gave you space and time but it was killing me inside.”

“Space and time.” Greg chuckled.

“What?”

“Space and time, you know.” he looked up. Mycroft smiled at him.

“I know.”

“She is moving again, maybe…you can feel something.” Greg placed Mycroft’s hand on his belly.

“Oh, she is really active.” he chuckled.

“Hearing her father’s voice interests her.”

“Does she…”

“She requires me to sit and touches my stomach and talks nonsense. I usually zone out.”

“You do talk to her I hope.”

“I do, yes. Especially now that I was alone, also read to her…you said I can.”

“I hoped you would not do as she told.”

“No.” he snorted. “Sorry, back is killing me, feet is killing me.” he stretched.

“How do you sleep?”

“Been better.”

“I…it is not…I bought a pillow and a new blanket for you…it is weighted. They say it helps.”

“I’m ready to try everything to make sleeping enjoyable again.”

“The last time.”

“Most likely my body was in pain but I noticed nothing.”

“It is dangerous as well.”

“Yes, they don’t talk about that.”

“Let me help.” Mycroft coaxed Greg to sit up, handed him a pillow to hold onto. Mycroft sat behind him pulling up Greg’s top.

“Oh that is cold!”

“Only lotion.”

“Still cold.”

“Tell me if anything is uncomfortable.” he started to massage his back.

“Oh…” Greg grunted.

“Am I hurting you?”

“Don’t you stop.” he almost moaned.

“Sure.” Mycroft continued.

“You made a mistake Sir.”

“What mistake?” he stopped. Greg looked back at him with a smirk.

“You’ll have to do this every day.”

“I think I can live with that.”

“Me too.” he whispered. “I came to a decision Mycroft.”

“Yes?” he asked hesitantly.

“I stay as long as possible.”

“Meaning?”

“I stay till they let me, if three babies is the price than I’m in.”

“Gregory.”

“It is decided Mycroft.”

“Is it?” he pulled him against his chest.

“Yes.” Greg smirked up at him, reaching up for a kiss. “It is.”

“Are you content with your decision?”

“Yes, it feels right. I want to do this, I want to stay.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I have an idea.” 

“What?” Greg woke up from his slumber. “This movie is boring.” he yawned.

“Lovely but I have an idea!”

“Meaning?” he shifted with a grunt. “I’m so big, not really in the mood now.”

“Listen to me Gregory!”

“I’m listening.” he mumbled sleepily. 

“We leave.” Greg started to laugh, not being able to stop with it, tears rolling down his face. 

“Yeah, sure.” he said finally. 

“I meant it; trip to Switzerland. It is a safe country.”

“You mean they won’t steal me from you?”

“I mean they did not adapt to the new world trend. There are no Surrogates, no Centres; they were always...different.”

“And?”

“You and me, two weeks away in the mountains. How that sounds?”

“I can’t even leave the city not to mention the country!”

“I take care of that. I can get you a special permit.”

“Why would you want to take me!”

“Now that you are pregnant we want to keep our eyes on you, always.”

“But she is not coming, right?”

“They don’t need to know that.” Mycroft smiled widely. “I already submitted the request, so no arguments. Not that they would dare to say no to me. My position has some perks you see.”

“You’ve accepted it then?”

“That I must work in the shadows to keep the country running? Yes, I did accept it.” he sighed. “It’ll get better...I hope.”

“You’ve adapted to it really quickly and want to say easily, but I know it just looked like that from the outside, I saw it.”

“You see me.” Mycroft smiled kissing him softly.

“This trip sounds rather...unbelievable. It will not happen.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I do, you know that, I’m just not as optimistic as you are.”

“Me?” he snorted. “An optimist? Gregory I thought you knew me.”

“It is okay for me to travel now?”

“Yes, I’ve checked.”

“What if something happens? There are no Centres as you said!”

“Hospital.”

“But they are not equipped to take care of Surrogates there!”

“Gregory, you are just like anyone else.” he kissed him. 

“Oh, yes.” he mumbled. “Sorry, it is too engraved in my mind.”

“It’s okay.” Mycroft pulled him against his chest. “You just need time.”

“Time, yes. Time and safe space.”

“I can promise you that her father will not do anything to you.”

“Why what is he planning?” his head shot up.

“Oh, I thought you heard...well making sure that it is a boy next time.”

“But that is not allowed!”

“He thinks he can do anything.”

“You think it is a good idea making me anxious now?”

“No, sorry. Just in case she mentions it, I want you to know, you have nothing to fear.”

“He can ruin you, you wouldn’t stand up for me.”

“For you I’ll be brave.” Mycroft placed a kiss on his forehead.

“You’d be brave for you brother as well.”

“Yes.”

“Yourself?”

“Don’t think so.” he mumbled. 

“Why?”

“Now that you are up, let me massage your back? Feet? Both?” Mycroft changed the subject.

“You are avoiding the topic.”

“I am.” 

“Okay.” he sighed. “If you insist.” Greg dropped to his back. “Majestic whale landing.” Greg chuckled.

“Gorgeous whale.” Mycroft kissed his big belly. “Leg?”

“Please.” he mumbled.

“Have you ever been on a plane?”

“What do you think?”

“It’ll be fun, not a long flight so you will be fine, I hope. I’ll make sure you’ll have enough space to be comfortable.”

“I’m a whale you wanted to say.” he raised an eyebrow.

“Nope. I’ll take care of the packing, get you a few things...you won’t be coming wearing your uniform.”

“But at the checkpoint…”

“Don’t worry.” Mycroft took his hand. “It’ll be fun, it is up the mountains, clear air, quiet, we’ll have our little cabin, it is gorgeous, trust me.” 

“I suppose it can’t hurt to experience something new.”

“So you are in?”

“I highly doubt you’ll get the permit but yes, I’m in.” he nodded suddenly feeling really excited.

“Excited?”

“I shouldn’t be.” he whispered. 

“You can be.”

“No.” he sighed burying his face to his palms. 

“Anything I can do for you?” Mycroft asked hesitantly.

“I’ll deal with it.” he waved. “I can deal with it.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but I’m here in case you feel like so. Do you want a few days away from her? Would that help?”

“Where would I go?”

“With me, to work. Anthea asked about you a lot.”

“Yes, she was really nice to me during the baby shower.”

“I know you two been conversing.”

“Do you?”

“Yes, she can’t keep any secrets from me.” Mycroft smiled widely.

“I thought you’ve been monitoring me.”

“Why would I?” he frowned.

“Why not.” he shrugged.

“I don’t do that. I just know her.”

“Do you mind?”

“Why would I?”

“Not sure...just asking.”

“You don’t have to hide it from me. From her, yes.”

“That I know. I’m not a rookie.”

“I know that.” he chuckled. “I’m really glad you are making friends.”

“She is different, she understands me, she treats me like a real person.”  
“Which you are.”

“Not legally, no.” he mumbled.

“True.” Mycroft mumbled getting lost in his thoughts. 

***

“Holmes.” Mycroft stepped to the reception. 

“For two, yes.” the receptionist looked it up.

“Indeed.” Greg shifted uncomfortably next to Mycroft, he nervously ran his hands over his new clothes. It felt so wrong and at the same time he was happy to be out of his uniform. “Marriage anniversary.” Mycroft pulled Greg closer.

“Ah….” the receptionist smiled stiffly at them. “Congratulation.”

“Thank you, it was the best decision of my life.” Mycroft pulled Greg into a kiss, sliding his hand on his tummy. 

“And may I congratulate you on the baby.”

“Kind of you, our first.”

“Must be very exciting!”

“It is, little getaway before the baby comes...one last holiday only on our own.” he chuckled. 

“Let me show you to your apartment.”

“Oh, we know the way.”

“Right, then...Meals are in here, the spa as well. As requested, mountain view.” he handed the keys over. “Here are some activities we offer. Just call ahead on the day if you wish to join in.”

“Will do, thank you.”

“Have a nice stay.” 

“So not entirely alone.” Greg raised an eyebrow when they stepped outside.

“Well, you know me, I don’t mind housework and cooking but, if someone can do that instead of us and let us rest; why not.”

“They…”

“No one knows Gregory, no one.” he kissed him. “This will be us.”

“The last one.”

“Yes, far from everyone else.”

“Good.” 

“Here we go.” Mycroft opened the door. “How do you like it?” he asked nervously.

“I grew up in a room housing hundred of us.” he tilted his head. “Anything is better than that,” he looked around. “One room.” he raised an eyebrow. “Not what I expected.”

“It’s just like a carbine in the woods you can seek shelter in…just way better.”

“Luxurious, you mean.” he shook his head. “Not sure why am I surprised.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You live in a manor, tailored suits, not counting the plates everything costs a fortune.”

“The plates.” he mumbled turning red.

“One bed as well.” Greg tried it out. “Fancy and soft.” he chuckled.

“It’s big, we fit just fine. But I can take the floor if that makes you more comfortable.”

“Yeah, we sleep in one bed at home and here I’ll make you sleep on the floor.”

“One can never be sure.” he shrugged. 

“It is really cosy, come and try it out.” he patted the space next to him. Mycroft lay next to him, running his fingers through his hair. “Greying already.” he mumbled.

“Don’t remind me of that.” he huffed.

“I love it.” Mycroft kissed him. 

“How did you find this place?” he changed the subject, any sign of the passing time just made him more and more nervous about his pending future. Him looking older might got him pulled out of the family sooner.

“We can paint it and no one will know about it.” Mycroft whispered.

“Mind reader.” he grunted.

“I promised Gregory, I’ll protect you.”

“For a while, yes. Then what? After years and three babies I’m just supposed to go quietly?”

“No. I will figure something.”

“What?”

“We have time to work it out, please trust me.”

“I do but it is hard.” he sighed.

“The due date getting closer makes you even more nervous.”

“And the trip, we are breaking so many rules!”

“You could have said no and stay home.”

“No, no…just…” Mycroft quietly stroked his hair. “I did not mean to darken the mood.”

“You didn’t. These conversations just make me more determined to find a solution.”

“So, why here?”

“Been here with my uncle, they were the one taking me on holidays, not my parents. Really lovely place. I felt safe, content, relaxed here, away from any trouble. I hiked for hours letting my thoughts run wild, just think things over, talk it out of myself, yell at the nothingness.”

“Causing avalanches and saving the day later? I see, I see…” he chuckled.

“Why don’t we check out the view.” Mycroft got up clearing his throat.

“Still no news of him.” Greg managed to push himself up to a sitting position and took his hand gently.

“No.” Mycroft sighed, helping Greg up. “They try to make me stop, to stop searching for him or the answer,” pulled the curtains open, pushing the terrace door open. 

“You think he is…”

“He would never give up, not until it is over. I will find him, one way or the other but I will Gregory.”

“I know you will.” he squeezed his hand.

“The air is so clean here.” Greg stepped out as well.

“Oh my.” he gasped seeing the view.

“Isn’t it magnificent?” Greg nodded not able to form words seeing the view. 

“Thank you for bringing me.” he whispered. 

“I hope you’ll enjoy it.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around him. 

“I already do.” he leant against him. They stood on the porch for a long while just holding each other. 

“I go for a swim, would you care to join me?” Mycroft broke the silence finally.

“Might as well. Not going into the pool, it is better to avoid them for now.”

“You might be right.”

“But I go for the view.” he winked.

“Who am I to deny it from you.” Mycroft kissed him.

“So? Aren’t you getting ready?” Greg finally broke the kiss.

“Right away Mr. Lestrade.” 

“Gregory?” Mycroft took his hand.

“Yes?”

“You all right my dear?” he kissed his hand. 

“I’m just a bit tired, the flight, the car ride, spa, the dinner, all the people, the conflict in me...me loving every second of this but also knowing it is wrong.”

“It’s not.” he whispered.

“Just a long day.”

“We better get back to our apartment then.”

“Sorry.” he sighed leaning on Mycroft as they walked up the well lit trail to their cabin.

“No need to apologise Gregory. I can understand it. How you liked dinner?”

“You know; funny thing is; I did get back my taste but pregnancy messed it up, so I’m not too sure about it.”

“That’s too bad. They really know how to cook here.”

“Doubt it is better than yours.”

“Gregory darling, I’m a very poor cook you don’t have to pretend.”

“I do like it though, and the previous family had a fancy cook who prepared meals only for me.”

“Sometimes…” Mycroft stopped. “Sometimes I still wonder what I did to deserve your company.” his eyes were twinkling.

“I’m the lucky one I believe.”Greg kissed him. “What you plan for tomorrow?”

“I planned to go hiking. I’m not sure you are…”

“Meh, I’m staying in; I read, rest...walk a little...not a big hike just like on the property, the park is really nice, you go and talk to the forest and the yell at the mountains.” Mycroft turned red mumbling something Greg couldn’t quite understand.

“I call down and book you a massage, you deserve a professional one!”

“But I like your massages.”

“Not sure I’m doing it properly however.”

“You are perfect.”

“Nevertheless, you must experience it.”

“How about I wait for you to get back and we have a couple’s massage.”

“Like the way you think Lestrade. Cuddling while falling asleep to a movie?”

“Sounds like a perfect ending of the day.”

“You really say so?”

“Yes.” Greg kissed him. “Did we bring my pillow through?”

“Yes.”

“Cool, I can’t really sleep without it now.”

***

Mycroft wrapped Greg in his arms, burying his face to his hair. He did not care about the movie, his whole attention was on Greg, memorising every second of their time together.

“Hey, hey.” Greg reached up stroking his face.

“Yes?” he mumbled.

“You are crying My.”

“No, no.” he wiped his tears away. “Just the movie.”

“Okay.” Greg reached up for a kiss. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“I know.” he smiled at him. “These two weeks…” he started to talk finally. “It was the happiest time of my life. I do not wish for it to end.”

“We are going home tomorrow.”

“I love you.”

“Mycroft.”

“I know, I’m sorry but I can’t deny it. I love you.” he whispered.

“You are not thinking clearly.”

“My head is more clear than ever. I had time to think.” Mycroft buried his face to the crook of his neck. “I had all the time to think but I still not have a full plan.”

“What plan?”

“I’ll tell you once I know.” he sighed. “I usually figure everything so quickly, I learn languages in hours but I don’t know how to save you!”

“You already saved me from a hurtful, plain, boring existence. Just let your mind settle down,” Mycroft huffed with annoyance. “Shhhh, shhhh.” Greg turned off the movie gathering Mycroft in his arms. Greg stroked his hair, till he finally fell asleep in his arms.

“I love you.” he whispered. “My lovely idiot, I love you.” he kissed him.

“Good morning Mycroft.”

“Morning.” he whispered not looking at him. “I pack up, you can go for a stroll if you wish to.”

“Won’t you join me?”

“Not now.”

“See you at breakfast then?”

“No.” he whispered. “I can’t.” Greg stepped to him pulling him to a hug.

“My strong man.”

“I’m not.” he whispered holding onto him tightly. “Not at all.” Greg kissed his temple.

“I help pack up, okay?”

“You just rest, enjoy yourself.”

“Then I stay here, with you...that is what I want.” he smiled.

“Stay, yes…” he stepped away from him. “Idiot!” he started to pace biting his fingers.

“My?” Greg tilted his head.

“I have to go now!” Mycroft hurried out.

“Where to!”

“Please finish packing, I’ll be back before departure.” he yelled back.

“Okay.” Greg mumbled hesitantly, he had no idea what Mycroft had in mind and to be honest it scared him a bit.

***

“You are back.” Sophie opened the front door looking furious.

“Apparently.” Mycroft leant on his umbrella, using it as a cane.

“You are a monster, you know that?” she shut the door loudly. “Stealing it away for weeks to fuck around!”

“You didn’t come and it was paid for two.” he shrugged.

“Who allowed you to take it with you!”

“I told you.”

“Did I say you can?”

“Silence is an answer as well. Anyways, I’m the one paying for everything so he is mine basically. Mine to do as I wish...was.” he added.

“Was, yes!” she growled. “You got my child killed! You selfish bastard!” she slapped Mycroft.

“Anything else honey?” he sighed looking at her wearily. 

“You don’t even care! You never wanted a child!”

“I wanted one more than you can imagine! I have to live with the guilt that it was my fault they died! What else you want of me!” he didn’t even raise his voice.

“Wish you’d die with it!”

“That makes two of us. Pack up and leave!”

“What?” 

“You heard me well. This is my house, pack up and never come back. Tell your father if he tries anything, if he even thinks of doing anything to my family…he’ll be the one regretting it.”

“You don’t know him!” she hissed.

“No, you are the one living in the dark. He may try me…” he smirked.

“You are a pencil pusher, you are nothing!”

“If you are so sure, you have nothing to fear.” Mycroft limped up the stairs. “Everyone will know of you and that thing! Imagine the scandal!”

“Oh, honey, you want a scandal…just ask.”

“It wasn’t me who…”

“No, no…you are innocent.” Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“I…”

“You have nothing to fear, am I right?” he tilted his head. She took a step back. “Expect the divorce papers soon.”

“You’ll lose your job, your family!” Mycroft shut the door closing her voice out.

“I’ve already lost everything.” he dropped on the bed, his knee was killing him, his whole body was screaming after the hours on the plane. Anthea kept telling him to go to the hospital, she would not shut up about it till Mycroft exited the car. Now he was wishing he’d listen to her, not that he’ll admit that.

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“Sir.” Anthea gently shook him. “Mycroft, are you up?”

“Must I?” he grunted.

“Yes, you have a crisis to avert.”

“Oh no.” he chuckled. “No, no...let it be. A big scandal, yes...” he chuckled to himself.

“You are still high.” she sighed with annoyance.

“No, not high...just nicely medicated.” he kept chuckling. 

“You are lucky your knee surgery was scheduled for now.” she huffed with annoyance.

“No luck, good calculation.”

“What will happen now? What did you do?”

“Me? I did nothing. It was all my lovely wife. She could not live with the knowledge that they use children for such purposes. She could not walk by this form of modern slavery.” 

“Of course but what now? What will happen to them?”

“Now we wait.”

“For what? They will want me to…”

“Do nothing Anthea.”

“Not that I want to.” 

“Thank you.”

“Since when do you know?”

“Since the baby shower.”

“Why not tell me?”

“Gregory made me promise to keep it a secret. It was his to tell.”

“I would have a few words with him if I could.” she sighed sadly.

“You can.” he whispered.

“I’m not really into seances.”

“Oh, no need for that.” he smirked.

“You did not.” her eyes grew wide. Mycroft just nodded. “Bloody genius!”

“Thank you.”

“So they...so you...”

“Oh, money can buy you anything.”

“You are crazy.”

“First a genius now crazy? Make up your mind Anthea.”

“I did so, idiot.”

“What Gregory said as well.”

“Was it worth it? Having your knee destroyed? Did it hurt?”

“Terribly.” he took a shaky breath. “But anything for him.”

“How’s he?”

“Well settled.” he took her hand. “You will go and check on him.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, we take a little time off due to the scandal. They’ll want me back eventually, don’t worry.” he chuckled. 

“Someone is a bit overly confident.”

“Nah...I just know them too damn well.” he chuckled. “This is really nice you know.”

“Morphine? I bet.” she chuckled.

“Not better than sex with Gregory. That man is a natural talent.”

“Okay, too much information. Can we talk seriously Mycroft?”

“Sure.” 

“What will happen to them? Does she has a plan?”

“Of course, you know I don’t do anything without careful consideration. Schools, therapy, all the support they need, foster homes, families...papers for all of them.”

“What from?”

“She really generously started a foundation. Many more will donate to the cause like crazy.” he blinked sleepily. “It will be fine, trust me.”

“Always do. Rest now, I’ll be back tomorrow, till that try to deal with it.”

“I’ll be here.” he hugged the blanket.

***

“Holmes.” he answered his phone.

“Anthea, do you have the time to talk now?”

“Well...I’m in the middle of an assessment; you know if I’m still true to the crown and all. So nothing important.”

“Sir, you have problems.” 

“Me Anthea? No, they have; questioning my motives and my loyalty.” he huffed.

“Okay, then I call back later.”

“What is it? Something happened?”

“Well, could we video chat?”

“What?”

“You know, so I can see your face.”

“Why would you want to see my face?” he frowned.

“It’s not me.”

“Oh…” Mycroft smiled widely. “Just a minute...You don’t need me here for this, Am I right? Good.” he hissed.

Anthea shook her head, Mycroft lost his mind, there was no other explanation.

“Well?”

“In a sec.” he hurried his steps, Anthea could hear the door close. “Okay, in my office now.”

“Good.” they’ve changed to video call.

“My.”

“Gregory! Anything wrong? Are you all right? You look terrible, why are you in the hospital!” he started to panic immediately.

“I’m having a baby, what do you think?”

“Oh my! Now!”

“Now, yes.” Greg gripped the side of the bed. “You knew the date, why you sent Anthea, am I right?”

“Right, sure...yes.” he tried to calm his breathing.

“Stop panicking you just make me feel worse.” 

“You are incredible, you know that?” Mycroft smiled at him, Greg glanced up sending him a killing glare. “Everything will be fine.”

“They say so.” he walked around taking deep breaths.

“How long?”

“How long have I been suffering? Twenty hours now, they say it is time however.”

“I wish I could be there by your side.”

“I know but you can’t travel now.”

“I’m so sorry about that.”

“Idiot.” he tried to smile at him. “Oh mother f…” he grunted. “Wish I could feel nothing now!”

“You are doing so well.”

“Oh shut up My.” he groaned.

“Let’s get you on the bed dear.” someone else entered the room. “Oh...hello there?”

“Hello.”

“The father.” Greg mumbled as he struggled to get on the bed.

“I see.” she smiled and stepped over to help him. “It is rather strange, sorry.”

“I bet.” Mycroft chuckled. “Anthea…”

“Yes, yes stay with him.” she sighed. “But if I never ever want a child that is on you Mycroft.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, she is gorgeous.” Mycroft whispered.

“We did good.” Greg chuckled. 

“You are amazing my darling.” Mycroft smiled widely. 

“Don’t you start crying now.”

“Okay.” he sniffled.

“I’m gonna cry as well you know.”

“Sorry.” he chuckled, wiping down his tears. “Rest now. Call me when you can, please.”

“Will do.” his eyes kept closing. “Will do.”

“Thank you for calling me Anthea.”

“Sure.”

“Thank you for taking care of him.”

“You are welcome. Yes, I’ll send you photos.”

“She signed the divorce papers.”

“Really? What got into her?”

“Oh, you know...this and that.”

“You are scary, you know that?”

“Thank you.”

“How are things going? Looking from here it seems all right.”

“It is going well. I’m hopeful.”

“I have to give it to her, she can talk very convincingly.”

“Yes, she can.”

“Go get back to them!”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

***

“You are wicked.” 

“Am I? How flattering of you.” Greg still looked tired but his eyes were glaring at him through the screen. “Where is she?”

“You have no idea what you did!” Greg hissed.

“I do Gregory.” 

“You have no idea how many of us won’t be able to deal with it.”

“You have any idea how many children; how many young people were freed? How many of them won’t have to go through the abuse and humiliation? How many won’t be killed? They have a future now!”

“What will happen to them now? Go back to the family that sold them!”

“No, you’ve heard the plan.”

“It is nothing but talk. Nothing else!”

“What would have happened to them if they stayed?” he whispered.

“You had no right to do this!”

“I have it under control, trust me.”

“Mycroft, this was…” he paced mumbling to himself. 

“I thought you’ll approve of it.” Mycroft whispered suddenly feeling small, guilt and dread overtaking him.

“Who are you to decide over other’s lives! ”

“It is already done.” he whispered.

“Mental!” Mycroft sought it better to end the call, he buried his face in his palms. This is not what he hoped for.

“Hey you.” Anthea answered the phone. “Mycroft?” she asked back when there was only silence on the other end..

“Here, yes.” he wiped down his tears. 

“What is it? Something wrong? I just left Greg to get a baby seat for the ride home.” 

“Gregory said I shouldn’t have exposed the Surrogate system.”

“Did you tell him about the school, the institute? All the professionals who offered to volunteer to help them? All the families offering to foster children...the numbers of background checks you did!”

“He doesn’t believe in me, he doesn’t believe it could work.”

“You are not just letting them out to fend for themselves. You are helping them...you are…” she sighed. “He’ll come around, I’m sure about that.”

“Gregory will never forgive me. I did it for him and now...now...at least he has a future.”

“He will, don’t worry.”

“Why would he?” he sniffled. 

“Because you risked everything for him. Because you love him and he loves you as well.”

“I’m not too sure.”

“Why?”

“What if he just pretended, knowing I’ll help him?”

“You honestly think that?”

“He’s not listening to me.” he sniffled. 

“Give him time, he’ll see the events unfold and he’ll understand. You need dinner and rest now. You’ve been up for days.” she mumbled. 

“Was it days?” he mumbled.

“I can only guess but knowing you...it was.” 

*** 

“Welcome Sir.” Greg stepped off the plane to find himself in a media frenzy. “Car is this way.” 

“And you are?” he regarded him with concern.

“Michel, your driver for today. Mr. Holmes…”

“Ah, I see. Okay.” he followed him to the car, he was grateful for Michel and the security staff for keeping away the crowd. 

“Thank you.” they sat in the car. “Look at her, she can sleep through a war.” he chuckled at the little girl.

“Not taking after his dad.”

“Anthea?” he just realised he wasn’t alone in the back seat. “Hello.” Greg hugged her. “Where is he?”

“Working. He was too scared to come.”

“I called…”

“He was too scared to answer. He is not doing too well Greg.”

“We are home now, it’ll be better.” he smiled. “To the office then!”

“No, to the town flat.”

“No, to the office!”

“I’ll get him home, trust me...till that you rest up, get comfortable.”

“Promise you get him home?”

“Promise.”

“Would he want to? Because I left some nasty messages for him.”

“You think I’m a rookie? I took care of those before he had time to read them.”

“You are the best.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Anthea chuckled.

“He did amazing...well, her.”

“He hates being in the spotlight.”

“She treated me like nothing, I wasn’t even allowed to talk! She could say anything about me and I had to stay quiet and accept it! And now she is a hero!”

“The face of the change. Mycroft knows what he is doing.”

“He does, should have trusted him when he told me.”

“He can definitely make lovely babies.” she smiled at her. 

“I still don’t have a name for her. I couldn’t decide.”

“You two are perfect for each other.” she laughed.

“You think?”

“I know.”

“Look at your room darling.” Greg put her to the crib, she yawned going back to sleep immediately. “Exactly what we planned out.”

“He didn’t want you to go back to the house. So he bought this flat, furnished it. I only got the plates.” they chuckled. 

“Grey?”

“No, blue. To change things up a bit.”

“Good.”

“Pink for the little Miss. Looks rather nice together.”

“Thank you. We chose all of this together. He took me to the mall, when I wasn’t even allowed to.”

“He wanted you to be comfortable, to be part of every aspect of it.”

“He did.” he sighed. “We had two nursery set up in the house. One she did and one we did. He painted the walls, we assembled the furniture together.” he walked around the room. 

“Well he did that again here. I better go now. See you later.”

“Bye.”

  
  


“Hello.” Greg smiled at Mycroft over the chaos. “I’m sure you weren't expecting to come home to this.” Mycroft immediately rushed to him, hugging him tightly.

“Hey.” Greg chuckled. “I’m covered in baby sick…”

“I don’t care.” he whispered.

“Okay.” Mycroft did not let go of him for a very long while. “You are okay love?”

“Now, yes.” he sighed. “How are you?”

“Better now that we are home.” he smiled. “I missed you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t easy for you as well.”

“No.” he sighed. 

“I’m sorry for not believing in you.”

“You had a right to question my decision.”

“Let’s sit down.” Greg smiled, feeling Mycroft’s legs slip. 

“Sorry, still not the best.” he mumbled. Greg helped him to the sofa, placing their little girl in his arms. 

“What is she called?”   
“No name yet.”

“Why?”

“Couldn’t choose without you.” he smiled. Mycroft chuckled, rocking her. 

“She is gorgeous.”

“Yeah, I made her.” Greg chuckled.

“Idiot.” Mycroft kissed him. “What shall we call her? What you had in mind?”

“Miriam, means rebellious.”

“Rebellious?”

“Just like us.”

“I like it.” Mycroft whispered.

Greg woke up in the middle of the night, the other side of the bed was empty. He got up, the crib was empty as well.

“Hey.” Mycroft whispered when he stepped out to the living room.

“Hey. Can’t sleep?”

“I just...can’t stop looking at her.” he whispered rocking their little girl in his arms. “She is perfect.”

“Yes she is but My...come back to bed. You have work tomorrow.”

“Would you like to? You don’t have to, of course but if you’d like to…” Greg chuckled kissing him.

“First I’d like to finish school, you know the one I was taken out of.”

“Yes, of course. I get you a tutor, so you can finish and then...”

“My, slow down please.” Greg kissed him. “Slow your brain down a bit.”

“If I could.”

“Let me help you.” he gently pulled him towards the room.


End file.
